A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Hitnwey
Summary: AU Take Hector & the gang and add the insanity of Shakespeare to create the hilarity of A Midsummer Night's Dream or Nightmare. Still trapped at school, the gang waits for the rain to stop and try to get some sleep. Good luck.
1. Intro: Scheduling Delays

: opens coffin and pushes back lid. Coughs and mounds of dust fall on her :

I liiiiiiiive! Hey, I'm back. Be afraid, I'm writing again!

This is my semi-promised "sequel" to Twelfth Night, my Fire Emblem-meets-Shakespeare story. This time, I actually have a sort of plan of what's going to happen, as opposed to my last let's-make-it-up-as-I-go-and-hope-people-don't-mob-me-in-the-streets plan. My first chapter is very short, and there is more, very important stuff for all you readers to read at the bottom. Please pay attention to my footnote, and be sure to RR!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own FE, and Shakespeare is dead, so I can't own him. Don't own his works either.**

* * *

**

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! **

"Yes! YES!" Hector yelled, jumping up from his seat and running for the door, pausing only to dump his schoolbooks in the trash.

Summertime had begun.

"Aah… what a lovely day," Hector said cheerfully as he walked home accompanied by his posse, the "Elite" of Ostian High School. Beside him walked his girlfriend Lyn, her shy shadow Florina and her two sisters Farina and Fiora, his best friend Eliwood and his melancholy girlfriend Ninian. Oh yeah, Nils was there too, because he just couldn't annoy Hector enough in school.

"So what are you guys planning on doing this summer?" Fiora asked. Fiora had a schedule for everything, even, apparently, summertime.

"Plan?" Hector asked scornfully. "I don't PLAN my summer. I enjoy it."

"You really should have a schedule," Fiora said, eyeing him disapprovingly. "Otherwise you're just wasting time."

"She's right Hector," Lyn said, siding with the older girl. "What should we do over the summer?"

"Um…" Florina tried to say something.

"I don't like planning to do things during the summer!" Hector complained.

"Too bad!" Lyn snapped.

"Um…"

"Hey, you guys!" Eliwood jumped in. "No good getting on each others nerves now!"

"Um…"

"Shut up, Eliwood."

"Um…"

"Hector! Apologize to Eliwood!"

"Um…"

"Shut up, Lyn."

"Um…"

"What is it Florina?" Lyn asked, finally noticing her friends' attempts to talk.

"Um… well…" Florina said in a tiny voice, "I heard, um, that, that… that the local theatre was putting on a play this summer… and, they were going to have auditions…"

"NO!" Hector said, putting his arms up to form an X. "Ixnay! Nine! I refuse to be part of another play! That one for school was bad enough without me having to volunteer my SUMMER to be in one!" Florina yelped and looked down, beat red and miserable.

"Hector!" Fiora and Lyn admonished at the same time, both rushing to comfort Florina. "Be nice!" Lyn continued. "It could be fun!"

"Yeah, so could a root canal!"

"Hector!" Lyn's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I am NOT going, and that is final!"

* * *

The week after the end of school, Hector was back. Again.

He stood behind Lyn as she scribbled her name down on the sign-up sheet, and handed the pen to him. Hector sighed and grumbled, and bent over the sheet as Lyn shot daggers into his back.

"I can't BELIEVE it took so much effort to get you down here, Hector!" She ranted. "It's not like it's the end of the world – you're just signing up to be in a summer play! It's only for a month and a bit! Not long at all! And who knows, you might be discovered and become famous or something!"

"Not very likely." Hector grunted at he threw the pen down. "Number one, I don't _want_ to be discovered, and number two, I _want_ to enjoy my summer vacation. Working, especially working for _free_, does not rate high on my "list of things I want to do for my summer vacation."

"Oh, Hector," Lyn began, winding up to blast his theory, but Hector grabbed her wrist and started pulling her down the hall.

"C'mon," he grunted again, walking down the hall. "I don't want to have to be here any more then I have to."

Outside the school doors the sun was bright, almost blinding after the darker halls of the school. Hector squinted and made his way to his car, parked somewhere near the back. He'd parked there hoping that by the time he and Lyn got to the school doors, she would have changed her mind and let him leave and have his summer as he wanted it. Obviously, it hadn't worked. His only hope now was that the people organizing the whole thing would loose his number and not call him or something.

"I wonder what the play is," Lyn was saying as they got into the car. "It didn't say on the sign-up sheet."

Hector grunted in reply.

Lyn glared at him then continued talking to fill up the space. "At least we'll be accurately placed in the play, since Ms. Spencer's the one who's organizing it again."

"Ms. Spencer?" Hector looked at Lyn, pained.

"Honestly, Hector! Don't you READ?"

"No. I've got you to tell me. Why should I read?"

Lyn growled something, than swallowed her reply. "Ms. Spencer is the one who's doing the casting and things, and there was a separate sheet for backstage and stuff. If you'd read _that_ you could've signed up for that."

"No thanks," Hector replied, shaking his head. "Backstage is even more work then acting." Lyn rolled her eyes as Hector continued. "I wonder why she's doing this again; I mean, you'd think this year's play would be enough to drive her away."

Lyn made a noise of disgust, and the two spent the rest of the drive in silence.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day and the next, students came by, signing their names on the three sheets spread out for that purpose. Acting, Backstage, and Lighting/Sound gathered names until the school doors were locked at the end of the second day.

Two people knocked on the door, trying to attract the attention of the janitor within. Finally, the front doors were unlocked, and the two figures let in. Quickly, they gathered up the three sheets of paper and left, leaving the janitor glaring after them and grumbling about idiot people who can't come during normal school hours.

Seated at a kitchen table, the two figures bent over the paper, thinking about the students signed up, and the parts available.

"I think Matthew'd be great as Puck," one of them said, pointing to the thief's name.

"Hmm…" the other examined the paper for a moment, than nodded. "I agree. And I think we should move Erk from backstage to Special Effects."

"Heh," the first one laughed. "That would be interesting. Now, what else can we do…?"

* * *

I know this is really short; this story's having a hard time getting off the ground. But I wrote something! I wrote something!

Sorta T.T

Anyway, hoping you'll all forgive me, I'll move on. I want this one to be a little more… interactive. So, I'm going to let the people who read this story vote on who play's what part!

And here is the cast list:

**Girls**:

Lyn, Nino, Florina, Farina, Serra, Rebecca, Priscilla, Karla, Fiora, Limstella, Ninian

_Parts Available_Titania,Hermia, Helena,HippolytaPeaseblossom, Cobweb, Mote, Mustardseed

**Boys**:  
Sain, Kent, Wil, Matthew, Lucius, Raven, Lowen, Jaffar, Heath, Guy, Nils, Dart, Bartre, Rath, Ephidel, Erk

_Parts Available_:PuckOberon,Lysander,Demetrius,Egeus,Theseus, Nick BottomPeter QuinceFrancis FluteRobin StarvelingTom Snout, SnugPhilostrate

If there are any questions about who the parts available are, feel free to e-mail me, or look them up on sparknotes.

The phone lines are now open!


	2. Prelude: A Parting of Ways

:waves: Hi people! I'm baaaaaack! And before I launch into my pre-story amble that no one will read, I've gotta say:

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

It still amazes me sometimes that people read my story. And when 18 of you commented on my first chapter, which was abysmally puny, I was shocked. I didn't know so many of you read my chapters, and so many of you were repeat offenders! (I mean that in a nice way) Better still, some of you are reading my story, and you don't even like my choice of main characters... You guys are amazing! Rock on!

In other and less exciting news, those pictures I promised in the last story? The one of the "Rock Concert" and Matthew sitting on Raven (I've totally forgotten who asked for those/ I offered to draw those for, so I'm making it a public event)? Well, they are in the half-sketch half-picture stage, and I'm working on them around school. Since March Break is soon coming up, I'll be able to totally finish them then. Just please don't flame me because you're fave character isn't there or my art looks like crap, yadda yadda yadaa. Thank you. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm flat broke

* * *

"I told you, Lyn, I'm going out with the BOYS tonight!"

"And I told you, Hector, that TONIGHT is the night we're going to dinner!"

"Dammit Lyn! I've told you already, I don't want to go out for dinner tonight!"

"The boys", as Hector called them, looked nervously at the kitchen doorway. They couldn't see Hector and Lyn arguing, but their imaginations were more than vivid enough to make up for any lack of actual sightings.

Matthew sighed and slumped back against the couch. "10 dollars says they break up after this."

"Whaaat?" Guy exclaimed. "They wouldn't break up over THIS!"

"I agree with Guy," Eliwood said.

"I'll take you're bet, Matt," Raven said, flashing his own ten dollars.

"Lord Ra– er, Raven, are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucius worried, torn between Raven's betting and the argument in the kitchen.

"Shut up Lucius."

"Why is Lucius at this Guy's Night Out thing?" Eliwood asked. "It's for guy's only, right?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Eliwood, you idiot. Lucius _IS_ a guy."

"WHAT? REALLY?" Eliwood's eyes went wide, followed by his face going white as all eyes turned on him.

"FINE!"

Everyone jumped as Hector's voice bellowed out of the kitchen. It was followed in short order by a very angry-looking Hector as he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. There was stunned silence for a moment before Lyn appeared in the door, glaring at them.

"And what are YOU still doing here?" She snapped.

The seats were vacated almost immediately.

Lyn watched the last boy exit the house before collapsing on the couch Matthew had been on. She had a hard time trying not to cry as she stared at the ceiling. It wasn't fair! Hector had promised to go out with here today! But, instead of celebrating their two-month anniversary with her, he'd rather go out playing with the boys! It wasn't FAIR! She wiped her eyes, thinking angrily about all the trouble she'd gone through to get reservations – well, at least the empty table would make some last-minute couple happy.

She sat up, her head resting on her hands as she stared at the floor. When her watched beeped she roused herself and looked at it. 5:00 – in half an hour, she and Hector would've been eating together –

No! No! No! She scolded herself. Do NOT think about him! Danger! Do NOT go there!

She sighed again and looked at the TV. Maybe there was something good on tonight. Not like it really mattered, she'd barely be watching it anyway. Just as she picked up the remote to start channel surfing, the telephone rang. Stretching full length across the couch, Lyn picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Hector!" Matthew yelled as he and the rest of the gang caught up to him. Hector turned and stopped, waiting for them to catch up before marching down the street again. "Hey, man – go a little slower huh? Not all of us are walking tanks like you!" Matthew puffed. Hector gave him a sideways glance but slowed down.

"What was that all about Hector?" Eliwood asked. Hector dug his hands into his pockets.

"Lyn's mad because I'm going out with the guys tonight instead of going to dinner with her."

"Dinner!" Lucius exclaimed. "How wonderful! A low lighting… wonderful ambience… conversation that can be classified only as poetry…"

Hector looked at the daydreaming s/he. "Who invited her?"

"I'm a HE!" Lucius screeched.

"Whatever."

"Aw, c'mon man," Matthew said, slinging one arm around Hector's shoulders as best he could. "Look on the bright side. At least, since she drove you out of the house, you're free to go with us!"

Hector rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Where are we going?"

"Video arcade!"

"No way."

"Yeah, man! There's a brand new one by the Drag Queen – I mean Dairy Queen – on the other side of town! Let's go!"

Hector rolled his eyes in complaint but allowed himself to be dragged along by the other enthusiastic youths.

* * *

The new arcade was impressive, all brand new and sparkling. Hector saw Matthew looking around and could just see the dollar signs going off in his head.

"Hey Raven," Matthew said with a sly look. "Bet'cha 5 that I'm better at you in Air Hockey."

"WHAT? Outta my way, you wimp, I'll mop the floor with your pathetic, defeated CORPSE!"

"Raven!" Lucius exclaimed. "You can't just throw around you're money like that! You should save your money for something important, like buying new clothes – "

"Give it up Luce," Guy said. "Those two can't hear you now. How about a round on the DDR?"

Hector looked around. "Hmm… shooting games or Tekken Tag? Shooting games or Tekken Tag…"

"I'll take you on on the Police shoot-out thing," Eliwood said, pointing out the game he meant.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

It was a week after they had signed up that Hector finally got his call, telling him to report to the school gym the next day. With a sigh he said farewell to a day at the beach, which was what he had been planning.

The day dawned warm but slightly overcast, the light grey sky offering to either open up and reveal a wonderful day, or dump buckets of water on everything. As he had to walk to the bus stop and back, Hector fervently hoped that it would become sunny. He didn't feel like getting wet today.

He met up with Lyn as she walked into the school. They didn't say anything, although they did nod to each other, which was something. Things had been very strained between them since the whole dinner thing, which was, in Hector's opinion, nothing big. It was a dinner. But Lyn was mad, so he was mad, which made sense in some weird way.

Most of the old play gang was already gathered in the gym when Hector and Lyn arrived, along with some new arrivals: Limstella and Ephidel, identical-looking going-into-12th-graders who had transferred to the area at the end of the year and were trying to integrate themselves into the local community. It was just their bad luck that Fiora was their keeper – er, _chaperone_ – and she had suggested the play. Hector wished them both luck. Neither seemed very happy to be there. Nino and Jaffar were there, Nino chatting happily with Serra and Rebecca. Rebecca had brought her brother Dart along, who had dragged Farina along, and the two of them were currently arguing with each other in the way them seemed to love. Hector personally envied them. Erk was sitting next to Serra, and for once seemed to be smiling, something Hector wasn't sure he'd ever seen Erk do. Kent and Sain were there too, Sain flirting liberally with a red-faced Priscilla while Heath and Raven cracked their knuckles.

"Heya Guys," Hector greeted his friends as he sat down beside them.

"Hey Hector," Eliwood smiled as Ninian gave them a small smile.

"Hector, my man!" Matthew grinned.

Lyn just looked at the floor.

"So what's new with you two?" Eliwood asked. "Have you made up since – ouch!" he yelped as Matthew elbowed him in the ribs. "What was THAT for?"

"Eliwood – "Matthew hissed before he was interrupted.

"Hello hello hello boys and girls!" A familiar voice said. Hector –and everyone in the gym who was looking in another direction – turned towards the stage.

"Please, God, tell me HE'S not in charge."

Legault stood on the stage, Isadora behind him. Both were wearing comfortable clothes and holding clipboards.

"Okay," Matthew grinned. "I won't. But I'll tell you him AND Isadora are in charge."

"I'm going to kill you, Matt."

"We're here today," Isadora began, sounding as if she were reciting and old speech, "To announce the play we'll be doing and the parts people will play."

"So who's excited?" Legault asked. There was loud applause as some people cheered. "Good good! Now, the play we are doing is – "

"A Midsummer Night's Dream!" Isadora finished for him.

"Now, the parts and who will be playing them – "Legault tried to begin but the cheering drowned him out. Legault and Isadora smiled at each other and waited for the noise to die down. When it finally did, Legault tried again. "Ok, the parts and who will be playing them will be announced now, if everyone's ready?"

"YEAH!"

"Perfect! Okay, shall we announce the boys first - ?" Legault looked at Isadora who nodded and continued.

"Very good. We'll announce your name – or not – and when we announce your name – or not – we want you to go to a specific place. Boys who's names we mention, move to the back of the room on the right. Boys are NOT mentioned, come to the front. Now, boys who made it: Matthew, Ephidel, Rath, Hector, Lowen, Jaffar, Sain, Eliwood, Lucius – " Legault paused and looked at Isadora. "Are you SURE Lucius doesn't belong on the female list?"

There was laughter from the audience coupled with Lucius' outraged cry of "HEY!" and Raven's "Lucius, shut up and sit down!" Once things died down again, Legault continued.

"Lucius, Wil, Dart, Raven, Bartre, and Kent. Guys who were named, go the back, those who weren't come to the front, and NO SHENANIGANS!"

"What the hell's a 'shenanigan'?" Hector muttered as he pushed himself out of his chair and moved towards the back.

"He meant no mischief," Matthew said, walking behind him. "Not that we'll listen much," he added as they took their seats. At the front of the room, Isadora took over the talking.

"For the girls, If you were named, please go to the back on the left side of the aisle. If you weren't named, if you would please move to the front. Alright, Limstella, Lyn, Florina, Nino, Serra, Rebecca, Priscilla and Ninian, please move to the back. The rest of you, come forward."

The noise level rose as people went to their specific places, the girls sitting at the edge of their aisle to talk to their guys. Serra was in a pout because Erk was at the front, and Ninian was almost miserable without Eliwood. Lyn and Florina were currently doing their best to cheer her up, but they were almost constantly interrupted by outbursts from Fiora and Dart, who were, once again, arguing. From opposite ends of the room. Hector rolled his eyes. Only those two could carry on an argument from opposing ends of the room.

"Hello boys and girls," Legault greeted them, waving a several-times-thick wad of paper. "This is where you learn what parts you were given and get your parts, etcetera. Since we started with the boys last time, let's start with the girls.

"Hm… OK, Limstella," he looked up at the impassive dark-haired girl. "You're going to be playing the faerie queen Titania. This will explain you're part and _this_tells you all your lines." Limstella took the package from Legault without comment.

"Lyn, you are going to be…" Legault took a moment to leaf through the papers again. "Hermia, beloved of Lysander. Same thing as Limstella, this is your copy of the script and this will explain your part."

"Thanks," Lyn said with a small smile as she took the package.

"Florina, you're going to be Helena, Hermia's friend." Legault said with a broad smile.

"Er… WHAT?" Florina squeaked as she realized the importance of her role.

"Congratulations Florina!" Lyn said, taking Florina's package for her. Florina seemed incapable of doing anything at the moment. Hector watched them and smiled.

"Nino, you're going to be playing Hippolyta, legendary queen of the Amazons and fiancée of Theseus. And while I'm at it, Jaffar, you're playing Theseus. You can put the knife away now." Legault said, handing Nino two sheets of paper.

"Serra, Rebecca, and Priscilla and Ninian, you're playing the Titania's faerie companions. I don't think you have any lines, but you'll need to know when you come in, ect. Have fun with that.

"Now, boys, excluding Jaffar… Matthew, you're going to be Puck, as if there was any doubt about that," Legault grinned, looking for Matthew's copy. "Well… you were GOING to be Puck, but I can't find you're copy…"

"'I go, I go; look how I go!'" Matthew said theatrically, reading off – surprise surprise – his copy of the script that he'd just stolen off of Legault. The older man glared at him for a moment, then gave up and moved on.

"Ehpidel, you're going to be Oberon, the faerie king andTitania's husband." Legault paused and looked at the two new arrivals. "You two aren't related are you?"

"No," Limstella said.

"Good. Anyway, here you are. Rath, you're going to play the part of Lysander, Hermia's lover. And you're rival in love is going to be Hector, who plays Demetrius. I'm sure we'll all enjoy that little love triangle. Moving on, Lowen will be Hermia's father Egeus, Jaffar we already know. As for the play troop, Sain is going to play Nick Bottom, Raven will be Peter Quince, Lucius will be Francis Flute, Wil will be Robin Starveling, Dart will be Tom Snout, aka the wall, andBartre will be Snug. And Kent will be playing Philostrate, master of revels. And that's everyone I believe," Legaultfinished and looked around. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Hector said, his face growing pained as he flipped through his booklet. "When does this thing go on?"

"At the end of the summer."

"You mean I'm giving up my _WHOLE SUMMER_ to do this?"

"Basically, yes."

Hector hung his head and groaned.

"Aw, it won't be _that_ bad," Legault said as Lyn shot him a glare he couldn't see. "Actually, we spend very little time in here. Well, until the last couple of weeks anyway. Well, if you stick around, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Isadora and I want to enjoy summer too, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"You might not believe me, but it's true. Regardless, we're more or less done here today. You can go home, or stay for a free snack slash lunch we brought with us. We'll call you with the next meeting time, since I doubt any of you brought pencils or pens or any form of writing utensils."

"Are you done, Legault?" Isadora asked, leading the ones-who-didn't-make-it towards the group.

"More or less," Legault answered, standing up. "So, like I was saying – there's food if you want it, but feel free to leave. You'll get a call within a week."

"Yipee." Hector said, his comment hidden under the scrapes and chatter as people stood up. Only Matthew heard it, and he flashed him a grin before escaping around all the people to meet up with Leila, who must have arrived at some point during the proceedings, although Hector couldn't remember seeing her arrive, and the only entrance was the main one, right by the group he'd been with. Well, the door and the windows, but they were some 15 feet off the ground.

Lunch was an uneventful affair involving snacks and pop ripped off from the school. Hector was able to catch a ride with Eliwood and Ninian, which was fortunate as the sky had decided to cloud over further and was now pouring. Even dashing from the car door to the front porch left Hector soaking wet. As he stood by the front door watching his friend drive off, Hector thought he saw Eliwood place his arm around Ninian as they turned the corner and drove out of sight. Looking into the rain, Hector felt a small twinge of jealousy, wishing that he could have someone to hold like Eliwood and Ninian did.

* * *

The Setting: Ancient Greece 

The Time: Four days before the marriage of Theseus to Hippolyta

The Place: Athens

_The sky was just beginning to brighten in the east, fading from deep blue to a lighter red-tinted azure. Athens, the white city, was mostly silent, except for the livestock and bakers, who rose early to be ready for the morning crowd. Past the farm fields and plains the surrounded most of the city, the forest hid magic as it fled from the light of day. Faeries danced with fireflies until they were hidden under the pale leaves of dawn, bathing themselves in the dew that trickled down the spines of ferns. A few of the braver ones lingered around the edges of the trees as their fellows beded down, looking towards the sleeping city, knowing of the excitment that was soon to happen therein..._

* * *

And now, those lovely **Review Responces**. There are so many of them to do, and for only that short, skinny, itty bitty intro chapter:tears up: 

Oh course, you know that I now expect you to keep the number up, right? ;) Bwahah.

RemedyTheThief : Well, I'm not sure about how quick I am/was - was this fast enough:D

Lack Thereof: Yes! Go read! I love it when people read my stuff. I love it even more when they enjoy it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. I'm glad you liked the "can't you read?" line that was a total ripoff of some book I've read somewhere. I'm surprised no one commented on it.

Nightmare: That is true. Actually, a lot of people supported putting Sain as Lysander (it was, by far, the most requested part), but I really wanted to put Sain as Nick Bottom, because, c'mon, he's just such a great character to make fun of! I'll make sure he enjoys himself.

WildfireDreams: Noooo! Vote! VOTE! Although, really, I guess it's a little too late now.

fire-emblem-girl: Hiya Katelynn. Hopefully this will be fun. Ephidel and Limstella SHOULD be fun, because you don't see much of them in the game, so I can mold them almost any way I want:gives mad scientist laugh:

The Winged Wolf: JAFFAR? JAFFAR as NICK BOTTOM? Oo and I thought **_I_** was twisted! I'm going to have to take lessons from you XD

flamefirefox: Wow, you don't like anyone in FE. Why do you play the game? XP kidding, kidding. You won't see much of any of the people you named, although, unfortunately, Erk does play a vital role... although you won't see much of him

ze: Well, I'm not really sure what "unfocused pairings" there are. I've got IsadoraXLegault, and a few other ones like DartxFarina, but...

Xelion: You know, the first story I ever wrote for FF. net got kicked off for the very reason, the little &. Doesn't appear they got me though, and I'm glad for the concern. And I do believe this chapter is a little longer XD

K-Gforever: You'd be surprised how many people haven't read it... :P

Rox: scenes with Rath I can arrang. Bartre snaking like a monkey? Ermm...

montblancerk: Thank you for the vote! I'm not really sure what faerie I made Ninian be, but they're all the same (more or less) so I guess it doesn't really matter.

Pant Burner: Does that mean I get to burn your pants again? Wheeee! Ephidel will be getting into all sorts of evil fun, and Erk's going to have a ball backstage. Hopefully you'll enjoy what I'm planning to do...

elven-girl10: XD XD You know, I think you're the only person whose vote I actually used as they wanted it. I'm really bad... First I say "vote" and then I just randomly pick the people anyway. Oops.

Emerald-Latias: I hope it'll be BETTER than Twelfth Night

Heath Fanatic: What do people have against Jaffar? Jeepers Creepers! And, unfortunately (I love Heath) he won't be in this play, because he had such a big role ("big") in the last story

Wandering Cat: glomps: Finally someone who knows the story. I can't believe you read this even though you hate Hector... thank you!

Jen: There y'go, Leila's there XP You'll see her later. BWahahaha

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 2. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and read my story, and were waiting for the sqeual and everything! 

See you in Chapter Three, where ALLLLL the fun begins...kikikikikiki!


	3. Chapter 1: Part 1 of 2: First Meeting

:unlocks her fanfiction, dusts off everything and sits down to upload a new chapter:

Wow, it's been a long time! Anyone still there?

I'm sorry it's been so long in the updating, but a lot of things (eg exams, studying, debating, etc.) took up all my time. But I'm back! - Sorta.

I'm having trouble with the second part of this chapter, but it's been so long in coming I decided to upload the first half. So if it seems short, it's because it's only half/less than half. I'll upload the second half as another chapter, and if this kind of formula works out, I'll keep doing it instead of combining the chapters.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Well, it took you long enough!" Matthew said, snatching the phone up off the hook. 

"Yeah, well, that power outage didn't help much – "

"Who are you talking too, Matt?"

"Legault, Leila. Now be quiet, I'm trying to listen to him."

"Humph!"

"So Leila's there too huh? Just the two of you?"

"Of course."

"Tsk. You young people are _so_ bad."

"Ha, you old people are worse, especially those old people with their minds in the gutter."

"Hm. You may have a point. In any case, I'm calling to tell you the next rehearsal is tomorrow, starting at noon."

"Tomorrow? You're calling me _now_ about tomorrow!"

"I knew you'd understand, Matt," Legault said sweetly. "See you tomorrow!"

"Jerk," Matthew grumbled as he hung up the phone.

"I take it something's going to be happening tomorrow?" Leila asked sweetly as Matthew threw himself into a chair.

"Ya," He answered, "a 'rehearsal'. Tomorrow. From noon 'til God knows when." A grinned spread across his face. "I wish I could see the look on Hector's face when he finds out – it'll be priceless, I tell you."

"Tomorrow at noon" rolled around much quicker than most people would have liked. Matthew, like any good little boy, was there early, busily setting booby traps for his favourite older friends.

"Why, hello there Matthew. And what are you doing here, so early in the morning?"

Matthew looked up from the bomb he was busily building from scratch. "I could ask you the same question, Sain."

"True, you could," Sain winked, an action he was very good at from practicing with all those females. "But if you really want to know, I came here early to check out all the females. Did you know the school hires really cute females janitors from the college?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "And Legault thinks _I've_ got my mind in the gutter? Yeesh."

"What was that, Matthew?" Sain asked, moving forward. "Hey, what's that you're working on – WhaaA?"

"Oh, I should have warned you," Matthew said looking up, "There's all sorts of traps all over the place for Legault, and you should be careful where you step."

Sain glared at him, something Matthew found very amusing to watch – especially when the person glaring is doing so while upside down.

Over the next half hour people slowly filtered in. Serra looked very lonely away from Erk (who, as part of the scenery crew, was not required to come today and was currently at the beach enjoying a bit of quiet time away from his girlfriend). Lyn and Hector, while still part of the same group, where sitting as far away from each other as possible, and there were several rumours running around about a break up.

By 12:20, people where starting to get annoyed at being kept waiting, and several were voicing the opinion that they should just get up and go home – when they could be heard over Sain who was loudly protesting that someone should just get up and cut him down. Everyone just ignored him.

"This is ridiculous!" Hector yelled. "We've been here for almost half an hour! When is the asshole running this thing going to show up!"

"Hector, don't yell, everyone can hear you – "

"Hello, everyone!" Legault said as he came strolling through the door. "Sorry about the delay, we were help up by a prior commitment. But now we're here and the fun can begin!"

"Yipee." Matthew heard Hector mutter under his breath.

"I heard that Hector," Legault chastised. "But we'll deal with it later. Right now, we're going to start off with running through the first scene. Every look at their parts and if I need you, go up to the stage and sit there. Or stand. I heard standing burns more calories, so those of you who are diet-conscious can stand. Well? C'mon! Start moving!"

There was a collective sigh as people slowly began to haul themselves out of the chairs they had recently been so willing to vacate and pulled themselves towards the stage.

"Hey, Legault, where's Isadora?" Matthew asked. Legault gave him his usual smile, which could mean almost anything, and ignored the question.

"Lets get moving people!"

* * *

And there's the first half. Pathetically short, isn't it? Thank you for being so patient, though, and I hope the next chapter is more up to the standard all you readers deserve. 

**Review Responses**

Jhon 117 - I'm glad you found my story funny; I do try! The Limstella/Ephidel thing was a request from one of my other readers at the end of my other story.

TheRathofSacae - :gasp: I write legibly? Whee! That's amazing, since I'm more than half brain-dead right now. It's nice to find a story that's a mix of things you like, huh?

Gingy Mittens - :twiddles her thumbs and whistles innocently while nodding her head up and down vigourously:

Kratos Aurion - Aw, people aren't feeling kindly towards Hector right now... oh well. Your senses are very good, I might add. Bwee!

Sandoishi - Hehehehe! Finally! Someone who understands what I'm getting at with Rath! Thank you!

Firelien - Yeah, I ran out of time to finish them, but they're coming. Loved your review, and don't worry: Rath will not look like fool by the time I'm done with him. Bwahahahahah! Suffer Hector! lol! I think Hector's destined to suffer until he dies!

Heath Fanatic - Sorry I didn't update sooner, and... I'm guessing you aren't a Jaffar fan?

Swordchick - Yes! Beat down the little brother! And, surpringly, a lot of people get Lucius mixed up... We think maybe he was supposed to be a girl in the Japanese version.

ze - He might've, but I've got big plans for Sain as Nick Bottom.

narugurlee13 - I'm glad it made you're day! Hopefully this one will too, although the REAL fun WOULD'VE started at the END of this chapter, which I haven't posted yet. Please keep reading!

Wadering Cat - Lots of people like Sain as Lysdander... I'm afraid of being lynched now.

Lack Thereof - Glad you liked it! And the dinner thing was simply a way for me to drive a wedge in between Hector and Lyn.

K-Gforever -immie a break! I needed SOME reason for them to break up; forgetting an anniversary is pretty common for that. Oh well.

GSFE - I think they both got parts. If not, Hector did and Eliwood's an extra.

WildfireDreams -Pent and Louise... hm... maybe!

The Winged Wolf - That SHOULD be a pairing in the game!

fire-emblem-girl - Yeeeeesss... let the fun begin!

JSB -There's a pretty good DVD version of it out. You should watch it.

Nikki: Glad you enjoyed it.

Nightmare: Keep reading and tell me what you think of my pairings at the end.

Xelion: Well, you WOULD'VE found out, but that part's been cut out for now. The Greece part will be explained soon.

elven-girl10 - :needs Ephidel and grabs him back:

RemedyTheThief : Hopefully you'll look forward to chapter 3.5 too?


	4. Chapter 1: Part 2 of 2: In Athens

:peeks her head in and looks around: Anyone still there?

:climbs out of her hiding spot:

Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I apologize. I've been really busy with school, work (if you can call it that, but I guess it is), and GRADUATION! Yes, that's right! I'm a graduate now! I passed and _everything_! I even won a prize for "literature and imagination". I can't guess why:innocent look:

I have a new theme song too: "It's the end of the world (as we know it)" by Great Big Sea (and a few other people, I'm sure). Suits me well, don't you think?

Anyway, just the other day someone e-mailed me saying he really liked my stories and that he was going to be doing one of the same genre. I think some of you have read it, but hopefully you still think mine are better. It's creepy to think I might have spawned a whole new type of fanfictions :twitch:

Well, while I've been here, idly spending my days feverishly studying, dancing at prom, trying to ignore my painful feet the next day while I referee a bunch of 12-year-old brats who enjoy sprinting back in forth _just_ to make me follow them, and doodling, you people have been patiently waiting for the final part of the last chapter, as well as the next instalment. Well, since it's summer, I hope to have more time to devote to this, and if I ever start slacking again, feel free to bombard me with e-mails and hit men myrmidions to get to write again. Maybe a few baels and deathgoyles to keep me occupied. Or something like that. Bwahah.

ANYway, I shall end my useless by hopefully slightly entertaining babble and FINISH THE LATTER HALF OF MY CHAPTER:listens to the crickets: Yeah, I knew you'd all be thrilled.

As a note, now that I've finished writing the thing: the speech and script do NOT faithfully follow the original. I tweaked it, so **hopefully** it'll be a little more interesting then last time. I used the characters Shakespeare names, not their FE names, but I'll post their parts below; if you'd rather I used the FE names instead, please leave me a comment or drop me an e-mail. If you think what I've done is a dumb idea with no merit whatsoever leave me a comment or drop me an e-mail. If you think I should get out of writing fanfictions – well, that's tooooo bad! Now, on with the show!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own FE. Wish I did. I'd probably make a lot of money. Bwaha.

* * *

**CAST LIST FOR THIS CHAPTER** (in order of appearance): 

_Theseus_: Jaffar

_Hippolyta_: Nino

_Philostrate_: Kent

_Egeus_: Lowen

_Demetrius_: Hector

_Lysander_: Rath

_Hermia_: Lyn

_Helena_: Florina

* * *

The morning sun gradually lit up the city from the bottom up. Rich golden rays cast deep shadows against the gleaming white buildings as the early risers climbed out of bed and began to prepare for another day. 

Slowly the sun rose higher, lightening into a playful yellow tone, shining down on the most deserving capital of Athens. The rising sunlight eventually touched upon the palace of Duke Theseus, lord of the fair city. On an open balcony, the lord himself stood, upright and proud, looking over his kingdom and the citizens that dwelt within his grounds. Behind him, in the doorway, stood Hippolyta, once queen of the Animas, now his much cherished bride-to-be.

(A/N: Animas it's supposed to read "Amazons", but Nino (who's playing Hippolyta) isn't really big enough to be an Amazon, but she uses Anima magic, sooo… yeah. Eh-heh. Don't mind me.)

"…Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour draws on apace," He said, turning to face her. "A mere four days 'til the day of our joining."

"Four days will quickly steep themselves in nights," Hippolyta said, moving to place herself next to her intended. "Four nights will quickly dream away the time."

Theseus looked down on his young bride, admiring the way the newly risen sun played off her fine features. She was young and beautiful, wielder of great power and holder of his heart, whether she knew it or not. Looking at her, he could not but help feel peaceful, even in this stressful position. Before she could look up and catch him watching her, he turned and summoned the redheaded, taciturn man standing in the doorway. "…Go Philostrate," he told the man, "And stir the Athenians to merriments, that we may have revelries for our wedding-day." The man bowed to his lord and hastened away as Theseus returned to his admiration of his lady. "…I woo'd thee with my sword, and won thy love doing thee injuries; but I will wed thee, Hippolyta, in another key: with pomp, with triumph, and revelry."

Hippolyta looked up at Theseus and was about to answer when several agitated people stormed out onto the balcony, diverting their attentions from each other to less desirable people.

"Happy be Theseus, our most renowned duke - !" Egeus saluted his lord right before he tripped and went sprawling across the length of the balcony. The lady and two men who accompanied him rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Might I suggest, milord, that you attempt to get your hair cut one of these fine days?" Hippolyta innocently suggested.

Theseus' mouth might've twitched upwards, but if it did it was gone in a second, and he greeted Egeus with a solemn countenance. "Thanks, good Egeus: what's the news with thee?"

"Well, I was planning on taking a summer vacation in the north of Greece this year, but there seems to be some problems with the Romans and – " he was interrupted by several loud clearing of throats and a cough from his daughter.

"Lord Egeus," the larger of the two men supplied, "we were here on the subject of your daughter Hermia, were we not?"

"Ah, yes! Right you are Demetrius!" Egeus smiled at his favoured lover then sternly turned back to the duke, who waited with seeming patience for him to proceed. "My Lord Theseus! Full of vexation come I, with complaint against my child. My daughter Hermia.— Stand forth, Demetrius.—My noble lord, this man hath my consent to marry her:— Stand forth, Lysander;—and, my gracious duke, this man hath bewitch'd the bosom of my child. Thou, thou, Lysander, thou hast given her rhymes, And interchang'd love-tokens with my child: Thou hast by moonlight at her window sung, With feigning voice, verses of feigning love; And stol'n the impression of her fantasy With bracelets of thy hair, rings, gawds, conceits, Knacks, trifles, nosegays, sweetmeats,—messengers Of strong prevailment in unharden'd youth;— With cunning hast thou filch'd my daughter's heart; With cunning hast thou filch'd my daughter's heart; Turned her obedience, which is due to me, To stubborn harshness.—And, my gracious duke, Be it so she will not here before your grace Consent to marry with Demetrius, I beg the ancient privilege of Athens,— As she is mine I may dispose of her: Which shall be either to this gentleman Or to her death; according to our law Immediately provided in that case!"

Theseus raised his eyebrows at Egeus when he was finished, then turned to the three guilty lovers behind him. "What say you, Hermia? Be advised: to you your father should be like a god; One that compos'd your beauties: yea, and one to whom you are but as a form in wax, by him imprinted, and within his power to leave the figure, or disfigure it. Demetrius is a worthy gentleman." Again, there was a possible slight movement around his mouth that _might_ have been a sarcastic smile, but it went by so quick none of the angry lovers, nor the lady's none-to-observant father noticed it.

"So is Lysander!" Hermia countered, her chin held high in stubbornness. Behind her back Lysander stuck his tongue out at Demetrius who then began rolling up his sleeves in response.

"Boys!" Theseus said sharply, drawing the two's attention off of each other. He glared at them for a few moments, then returned to Hermia. "In himself he is a worthy man. …But, in this kind, wanting you father's voice… the other must be held worthier." Demetrius smiled sweetly as Lysander, who promptly began to roll up his sleeves.

"Demetrius! Lysander!" Hermia turned around and glared at the two men who tried to woo her. Properly chastised the two looked at the ground. Satisfied, Hermia turned back to Theseus, not noticing or ignoring the gestures the two made at each other once her back was turned. Theseus didn't even bother to roll his eyes, but his lady did.

"I would my father look'd but with _my_ eyes," she said plaintively.

"Rather, _your_ eyes must with _his_ judgement look," Theseus informed her.

"It's not FAIR!" Hermia wailed. "This is only happening because I'm a _girl_!"

Everyone stared at her.

Colouring, Hermia stammered, "Er, um, uh, what I mean is - I do entreat your grace to pardon me," she said with a small curtsey. "I know not by what power I am made bold, Nor how it may concern my modesty In such a presence here to plead my thoughts: But I beseech your grace that I may know The worst that may befall me in this case If I refuse to wed Demetrius."

The duke looked at her for a long moment without saying anything. Then slowly did he say: "Either to die the death, or to abjure For ever the society of men. Therefore, fair Hermia, question your desires. Know of your youth, examine well your blood and decided if you can endure the livery of a nun, to live a barren sister all your life, chanting faint hymns to the cold, fruitless moon."

Hermia paled slightly at the news, a look of distaste on her face. Then, boldly she replied, "So will I grow, so live, so die, my lord, Ere I will yield my virgin patent up Unto his lordship, whose unwished yoke My soul consents not to give sovereignty."

"Take time to pause," Theseus said, holding up his hand to stop both her rashness and her father's stuttered outburst. "and by the next new moon - The sealing-day betwixt my love and me For everlasting bond of fellowship,— Upon that day either prepare to die For disobedience to your father's will; Or else to wed Demetrius, as he would; Or on Diana's altar to protest For aye austerity and single life."

"Relent, sweet Hermia!" Demetrius pleaded. "And Lysander – go away."

"You have her father's love, Demetrius," Lysander said with barely a change in facial expression. "Let me have Hermia's!"

"Scornful Lysander!" Egeus raged, turning to scold the young man only to trip and fall flat on his face – again. Hippolyta hid her face to keep from laughing. "True he hath my love," Egeus continued when he managed to climb to his feet, "And what is mine my love shall render him, for she is mine and in all my right to I estate her unto Demetrius."

"I am, my lord, the equal of Demetrius," Lysander protested. "My love is more than his; my fortunes in every way rank'd. And, which is more than all these boasts can be, I am belov'd of beauteous Hermia: why should not I then prosecute my right? Demetrius, I'll avouch it to his head, made love to Nedar's daughter Helena, and won her soul, and she, sweet lady, dotes upon this spotted and inconsistent man!"

"Hey!" Demetrius exclaimed, "I protest!"

"…I must confess…" Theseus interrupted Demetrius, "that I have heard as much. But, come Demetrius. And come, Egeus; you shall go with me; I have some private schooling for you both. …As for you, fair Hermia, look you arm yourself to fit your fancies to your father's will, or else death or a nunnery will you be forced to seek. Come, my Hippolyta: what cheer, my love? Demetrius, and Egeus, go along; I must employ you in some business against our nuptial, and confer with you of something nearly that concerns yourselves."

"With duty and desire we follow you," Egeus said, marching smartly after his duke and followed by Demetrius, leaving a silent Lysander and distraught Hermia alone on the balcony. Without a word they watched the odd procession leave them, Demetrius never once ceasing to glare at his rival. Almost as soon as the procession passed through the entryway to the house there was a series of crashes as Egeus managed to trip over the rug and smash into the Duke's prized vase. Not until the noise of the party faded into silence did Lysander and Hermia walk together out of the Duke's house and wander the now-crowded streets of Athens. After a long silence, Lysander spoke to Hermia.

"How now, Hermia. Why is your cheek so pale?"

"Because I'm _scared_, you idiot!" Hermia snapped at him. Lysander looked at her, hurt, and she sighed. "'Tis either Demetrius or death that I face – when all I want is you, Lysander. O hell! to choose love by another's eye!"

"Hear me, Hermia," Lysander said, taking her hand and drawing her closer to him. "I have a widow aunt, who lives far from Athens, and respects me as her only son. There, gentle Hermia, I may marry thee; and to that place the sharp Athenian law cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me, then steal forth from thy father's house tomorrow night; and in the wood meet me, in the same place we met once with Helena to observe a morn of May. There I will stay for thee."

"My good Lysander!" Hermia cried, seizing him in a grateful embrace, "I swear to thee by Cupid's best arrow, with the golden head, by the simplicity of Venus' doves, By that which knitteth souls and prospers loves, And by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen, When the false Trojan under sail was seen,— By all the vows that ever men have broke, In number more than ever women spoke,— In that same place thou hast appointed me, Tomorrow truly will I meet with thee."

"Keep promise, love," he replied giving her a brief kiss. "Look, here comes Helena."

Helena was a shy girl, preferring to keep out of the way of others and stay in the company of those she knew. With Demetrius she was madly in love, but could never catch his eye. Long had she been friends with Hermia, but it was without much joy that she greeted her friend that day.

"Well met, Helena!" Hermia greeted her friend with more happiness that she would have thought possible mere moments before. But now there was hope, and she overflowed with good will.

"Call you me fair?" Helena looked at her friend with sad puppy-eyes. "Demetrius loves _your_ fair. O happy fair! Sickness is catching: was only favour so. Yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; my ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, my tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody. Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated, the rest I'd give to be to you translated. O, teach me how you look; and with what art you sway the motion of Demetrius' heart!"

Hermia was somewhat taken aback by her quiet friends unnatural outburst, by strived to defend herself.

"I frown upon him, yet he loves me still."

"O that your frowns would teach my smiles such skill!"

"I give him curses, yet he gives me love."

"O that my prayers could such affection move!"

"The more I hate, the more he follows me."

"The more I love, the more he hateth me."

Finally Hermia had had enough. "His folly, Helena, is no fault of mine!" She cried.

"None, but your beauty!" Helena cried with equal feeling and sighed and sagged against a wall. "Would that fault were mine!"

"Take comfort, Helena; he shall see no more of my face – Lysander and I will fly this place." With a slightly sad look she turned her eyes to the rising city of Athens with its gleaming towers and white stone walls. "Before the time I did Lysander see, Athens seem'd as a paradise to me: O, then, what graces in my love to dwell, that he hath turn'd a heaven unto hell!"

"Helena," Lysander said cautiously, lest Helena suddenly remember she was deathly afraid of men, "to you our minds will we unfold: tomorrow night, when Phoebe doth behold her silver visage in the watery glass – "

"Oh, shut up Lysander, and do get to the point!" Cried Hermia plaintively. Lysander looked shocked, but that might have been due more to the fact that he had talked excessively to someone other than Hermia for the first time in his life. When he didn't speak for some time, Hermia took it upon herself to speak for him.

"Through Athens' gates we have devis'd to steal, and in thence from Athens turn away our eyes, to seek new friends and stranger companies. Farewell, sweet playfellow: pray thou for us, and good luck grant thee thy Demetrius! Keep word, Lysander: we must starve our sight From lovers' food, till morrow deep midnight."

"I will, my Hermia," Lysander promised, leaning down to give her a kiss. A long one. One that lasted so long, in fact, that by the time they were finished, Helena was nowhere to be seen. But neither noticed right away – each was too occupied with the other, and the act of bidding each other good-bye until the night when they could at last be joined again in their flight from Athens and overbearing parents.

At last the lovers were parted, and, when Hermia could no longer been seen in Lysander's view, he turned back to finish his conversation with her friend; but there was no one to been seen. Puzzled Lysander looked around, but could see nothing but the whitewashed walls of the nearest buildings. Finally he shrugged and walked away, meditating on his own happy fantasies of what the future held in store.

When Lysander had gone, Helena's tumble of purple hair peeked out from behind the corner of a nearby building, followed in short order by a pair of huge blue eyes that looked after the retreating man with a mix of jealousy and frustration. With a sigh, the rest of her emerged and she sat dejectedly on the ground, looking out at the activities of the people who passed by now and then.

"How happy some o'er other some can be! Through Athens I am thought as fair as she. But what of that?" She thought as a tear slid down her cheek. "Demetrius thinks not so; he will not know what all but he do know. And as he errs, doting on Hermia's eyes, so I, admiring of his qualities. Things base and vile holding no quantity, Love can transpose to form and dignity.

Wiping her eyes, trying to clear her vision did Helena rise and walk toward the fountain that graced the middle of the city, offering coolness and shade on a hot day. Looking up at the engraving of cupid, Helena spoke out loud:

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore wing'd Cupid is painted blind! Before Demetrius look on Hermia, he spoke oaths that swore he was _mine_, only to dissolve on sight of her! Wicked, wicked heart! That boys may trick a woman so!"

On that train of thought Helena sat on the edge of the fountain and stared moodily into the water, thinking of her beloved, and of ways to win, if not his affection, at least his attention.

"Fair Hermia…" she muttered, looking up towards the direction of Demetrius' house. "I will tell _him_ of your flight; then to the woods will he pursue her; and for this intelligence, if I have thanks, it is a dear expense: but herein mean I to enrich my pain, to have his sight thither and back again!"

And with the plan of alerting Demetrius did she jump up and speed off, catching several people off-guard as she raced up Athenian streets, towards the home of her beloved, to alert him of his love's departure; with her only thanks likely to be privilege of watching him chase her friend.

* * *

Whew! All done! I hope this was worth the time it took me to update. What was it? Like, two _months_? Poor Sain, still stuck hanging upside down in the gym. I hope there are still a few people hanging around to read this, and even if there aren't... well.. then I'm probably in trouble, aren't I? Now, to say "thank you" (and possibly "I'm sorry") to my faithful reviewers:

**Review Responses:**

Gingy Mittens – You're welcome:D

Kratos Aurion – Well, I'm glad you're going to keep reading because I make you laugh; but I'm surprised how many people like LynxHector – am I, like, the only person who writes with them as a pair? I'm getting the feeling that there aren't many stories for them. So here's my deal: I'll write a story for you with LynxHector as the main pair. Maybe Pride and Prejudice:D You pick.

And for the record, they're in high school. Probably grade 11-12 or so J

Evergladelord – I sent you the information for the online script right? Did you get it and find one? I can't remember :oops:

TheRathofSacae – well, if it makes people review, maybe I should get all my pairs to break up! You're not the only person upset with my splitting up HectorxLyn, so here's the deal I'm making with the other person: I'll write a fic after this just for Lyn and Hector. Pride and Prejudice, anyone:D

That is, assuming I don't get sucked away again.

fire-emblem-girl – Hopefully, this one's a little longer, yes? If I'm lucky, it's worth your wait.

The Winged Wolf – You like trickster Matthew? Good. You'll see a lot of it throughout the story. And I'm back again! Hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter. I'm blaming the delay for this one on my total inability to write anything even REMOTELY sappy. How'd I do:heh-heh-heh:

RemedyTheThief – how'd it live up to expectations? Probably not as funny as you hoped…

Sandoishi – LOL! Yep, ol' what'zis'name in the corner there…

Wandering Cat – BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:cough:

My excuse for this chapter (yes I have one) is that it takes me FOREVER to write anything REMOTELY sappy (such as the opening), and I could think of a way for Jaffar to talk without looking being TOTALLY OOC. Want to write the next chappie for me?

K-Gforever – You ARE a big fan. You've been around forever! And now you're going to leave me for the "Romeo and Juliet" guy:sniff:

Nightmare3 – Am I back up to "great" status yet? It's not as short as the other one (or at least, I don't think it is)

narugurlee13 – How did the MacBeth audition go? And maybe I'll use the "knocking over the scene" idea for Lowen.

Firelien – Oh yeah. Der piccies. Hm. I'll have to finish them someday. Like, maybe before I die.

Montblancerk – I back! I updated! I hope you like it :D

elven-girl10 – :three months later when I finally get back to the auditorium:

Sain - :still stuck upside down: Will SOMEone PLEASE let me DOWN?

Everyone else: Did you hear anything?

Sain: SOMEONE LET ME DOWN!

I hope this makes your day, whenever you see it :D As a classmate would say – "Happy Update Day!"

WildfireDreams – I will. You can't get rid of me THAT easily.


	5. Chapter 2: If you value your life

Well, look who's back! ME! All you lucky, lucky people:D Just kidding.

Well, the last chapter seems to have gone over well, which is a really, really, really good thing. A few things seem to get people though (not to say they misunderstood it, just that they didn't totally get what I was going for), so I'll explain:

The first part of each chapter (barring intermissions, and assuming people want intermissions)will be the actual FE crew, Hector, Lyn, Lowen, et. al., rehearsing the play - and most likely screwing it up in some way so that I can make it funny and amusing to all you viewers and readers. The second part will be the actual play - usually one scene ahead (for example: last chapter was Act 1, Scene 1, and in this chapter they're practicing A1S1 while the play part is Act 1, Scene 2) - but they're not _acting. _It's more like they are in Athens, and the play has become real life. Something like that. And if you have to blame someone, blame Erk. There's a reason I put him in special effects. Just wait for theBottom meeting Titania scene :evil laughter:

And that's all I have for now; thank you to all of the readers out there who are reading and keep reading despite my long absenses and bad days and off-kilter humour - reading your comments, good or bad, make doing this all worthwhile. And the more reviews I get, the quicker I get the next chapter up :hint, hint: So read, enjoy, and review!

Oh, and I apologize for Raven/Quince's foul language and bad behaviour in this scene. He would only act under those conditions. Actors are SO pushy that way...

* * *

**Cast List for this Scene:**

_Raven_: Peter Quince  
_Sain_: Nick Bottom  
_Lucius_: Francis Flute  
_Wil_: Robin Starveling  
_Dart_: Tom Snout  
_Bartre_: Snug  
_Rebecca_: Well, she's not actually in this scene, but she's alluded to. Apparently playing Bottom's wife, God help her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Any of it. :sob: 

**

* * *

CRASH! **

"Ow!"

"Hey, what– "

"Shit!"

"That hurt!"

"What the hell are you _doing_ – "

"Lowen, you KLUTZ!"

"– You brain-dead, short-sighted, brainless– "

"…Now you die."

" – Stupid, useless, ASSHO – "

"That's enough, Hector!" Isadora's voice cut through the noise onstage.

"But he -!"

"HECTOR!"

"Alright, alright already, Jesus C – "

Isadora slapped her forehead and sighed, her actions unknowingly mimicked by Erk, who stood offstage watching the impromptu drama unfold. The entire workings of the stage crew had been undone in one second by Lowen's clumsiness. During the dry run-through of the scene with Egeus and the Duke, Lowen had tripped trying to follow Jaffar from the room, breaking a fake vase. The second time he'd managed to take out Nino and had to be rescued by unwilling classmates from Jaffar's wrath. _This_ time, not only did he manage to take out Nino, but Hector as well, who had in turn taken out the backdrop, which had taken out everyone not fast enough to move offstage. Now Lowen, Hector, Lyn, Nino, Jaffar, and Rath lay in a tangled heap underneath the painted wooden and canvas scenery. While it was a mess, Erk wasn't sure they should be having such a hard time untangling themselves from the wreckage, but supposed that at least _part_ of the problem may have been derived from Jaffar and Hector fighting each other for the chance to clobber Lowen. From the heavy "thwack" and Lowen's yelp, Hector got the privilege.

"Hector! Lay off!" Lyn helped at him as Rath helped her up.

"But he – "

"STUFF IT!" She shrieked at him and stalked offstage.

Isadora stifled a sigh and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright, alright! Everyone get off the stage so the stagehands can clean up the mess – "

"-That Lowen made." Hector muttered, and not too quietly.

"I did not!"

"_CAN_ _IT_ YOU TOO!" Isadora yelled, getting everyone's startled attention. Isadora _never_ yelled. Clenching her fist, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened her eyes she fixed every 'actor' with a steely gaze. "Everyone. Get. Off. The. Stage." She pointed to the front row seats which were immediately filled by the six on-stage members. "Good. Now, everyone open your scripts – we're going to practice oral –" she was interrupted by snickers from some of the more perverted members whom she quickly fixed with a steely gaze. When total silence had been regained she continued, "We are going to work on _speech_. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Hector said raising his hand. "Are we going to get out of here any time soon? It's almost 5!"

"Too bad!" Isadora snapped. "Act 1, Scene 1 people, start reading your lines, and God help any one of you who's late for your cue!"

Florina squeaked slightly with fear and the torture began.

* * *

All around Athens, shops were closing and people were drifting towards the marketplace. It was high noon, and people would be buggered if they worked through lunchtime. 

At a small, un-well-known café, a well-built, handsome (?), redheaded young man sat with his feet propped up on the table, a negative aura surrounding him. The nervous shopkeeper, afraid of scaring away his only business for the sake of propriety, approached cautiously.

"Um, excuse me, good Sir – but I must ask you to remove your feet from the table – "

He was rudely interrupted when the young man grabbed his shirt collar and introduced him to his sword.

"I'll do whatever I bloody hell want. _Get it_?"

The shopkeeper beat a hasty retreat.

"Hail, Peter Quince!" A green-clan, brown-haired man greeted his sullen friend. Peter Quince looked at Nick Bottom then turned away with a sneer.

"Whatever."

"You're in fine form today." Bottom said with that trademarked ladies-killer smile. "Hail, my fine shopkeeper – you're finest ale, if you please!"

He couldn't quite fathom why the shopkeeper shot him a terrified glance and ran away.

"Peter! Dah-ling!" A yellow-haired youth almost threw himself on Peter Quince. Even more surprising than a guy who sounded like a girl – and wasn't a eunuch – was that Peter sat there and let the youth hug him. Bottom looked on with amusement.

"Hello Francis." Quince said with his usual gruff tone. He glared at Bottom who was batting his eyelashes in a mockery. "Knock it, Bottom, or I'll knock you off a roof!"

"Peter!" Francis said with shock, "Violence never solved _anything_!"

"Do you have any idea how much like a whiny little girl you sound?" Peter growled, and Francis looked hurt.

"Hiya guys!" There was a mass groan as a perky, brown-haired youth came bouncing towards them.

"Hail Robin!" Sain said with a smile. Raven almost admired his fortitude, to be able to even acknowledge this guy.

"Heya Nick! Hi Peter, hi Francis! How've you been doing?"

"Go to hell," Peter muttered but was overrun by Francis's higher-pitched reply.

"Hello Robin! What's new?"

Peter groaned. Leave it to the blonde bubblebrain to set him off.

"Oh, you know, nothing new, really – well, actually, my cousin got married the other day, and do you know what his wife WORE? She wore a _green_ dress – I mean, _green_! – and she looked really ugly, I mean, green totally wasn't her colour, and she has this really bad face-paint on, she looked like a white ghost, and this really bad red-cheeked effect – I mean, she looked like a stage actress, except woman aren't allowed to act – hm. But my cousin said she was an actress – well, I'd always thought there was something odd about my cousin! Oh well. Oh, and did you _see _the sign calling all actors to act at the Duke's wedding? Isn't that great? I'll bet the Duke gets a lot of really good plays, and I've heard the Duchess is really pretty, even though she's kinda young, but I guess it doesn't really matter, huh? Oh, hey, Quince, since the Duke's looking for actors, does that mean we get to go up and act for the Duke? Do we? Do we? Huh? That would be _so_ totally COOL, y'_know_ - ?"

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAIN-DEAD LITTLE MAGGOT!" Quince finally yelled, bringing Robin's endless chatter to an abrupt halt. "For the love of Elimine, where the hell are the others? The sooner they get here, the sooner I get to go _home_!"

"Greetings group!"

"FINALLY!" Quince rejoiced, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hail!" Nick greeted them.

"Yeah, whatever," Said the better looking of the pair (aka Tom Snout) as the two stocky, well-muscled men walked up. "Genius here – " Tom said jerking a thumb at his companion who was already losing concentration, "got us lost on the way. Why pick such an out-of-the-way place anyway, Quince?"

"So I could intimidate the shopkeepers without police breathing down my neck," Quince growled. "Now, for the love of gods and goddesses, is all our company here?"

"Of course!" Bottom said with that grin again. Quince wondered why he was giving that smile, there were no ladies around here. Besides, his wife would kill him if she found him hitting on people around here. If she could get to him before Quince did. He would kill Bottom if he found him hitting on another woman. Nobody messed with his sister. What did she see in him anyway? "Now, my good man, call out our pieces, man by man, according to the script!"

Quince rolled his eyes. "Sure. These are the scrolls with the scripts on them, and everyone has their name here, so pick them up and begone!"

"First, good Peter Quince, say what the play treats on; then read the names of the actors; and so grow to a point."

Peter took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Alright, FINE! Our play is – " he paused to keep his sarcasm under control but failed, "The _most_ lamentable comedy and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisby."

"Ah!" Bottom beamed as if the play's name had any meaning for him. "A very good piece of work, I assure you, and a merry. — Now, good Peter Quince, call forth your actors by the scroll. — Masters, spread yourselves."

"Look, just – come as I call you. Nick Bottom, the weaver."

"Ready. Name what part I am for, and proceed!" Nick said with a broad flourishing bow. How he managed to do that while sitting, Quince didn't know.

"You, Nick Bottom, are set down for Pyramus."

"What is Pyramus?" Bottom said with excitement, "A lover, or a tyrant?" Therefore proving that he had no clue what the play was about.

"A lover, that kills himself – " Quince paused, most happily considering the possibility, but sighed, knowing that it would never happen, "Most gallantly for love."

"That will ask some tears in the true performing of it," Bottom said, thinking, or at least pretending to think – that was the more probably option. "If I do it, let the audience look to their eyes; I will move storms; I will condole in some measure. To the rest: —yet my chief humour is for a tyrant: I could play Ercles rarely, or a part to tear a cat in, to make all split.  
The raging rocks/ And shivering shocks/ Shall break the locks/ Of prison gates/ And Phibbus' car/ Shall shine from far/ And make and mar/ The foolish Fates.  
This was lofty.—Now name the rest of the players.—This is Ercles' vein, a tyrant's vein;—a lover is more condoling."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Francis Flute, the bellows-mender."

"Here, Peter"

_Don't look at him. Just – don't – look…_ Quince thought, trying to control his twitch. "Flute, you're going to be Thisby."

"What is Thisby?" Francis asked innocently. "A wandering knight?"

_Poor kid_, "It is the lady that Pyramus must love." There were snickers from all those assembled.

"Nooooo! Don't make me play a woman!" Francis wailed, "I have a beard coming!"

"That you would just shave off anyway. You'll get over it."

"But – but – but – "

"MOVING ON!"

"No, no, Quince – " Bottom interrupted and Quince groaned. "Let _me_ play Thisby too: I'll speak in a monstrous little voice;—'Thisne, Thisne!'— Ah, Pyramus, my lover dear; thy Thisby dear! and lady dear!'

"No, no, NO, you get to play _Pyramus_, and Flute plays Thisby!"

Bottom sulked, but said, "Well, proceed."

"Robin Starveling, the tailor."

Robin bounced up and down – literally, squealing "Here!" Quince's eye twitched.

"You're playing Thisby's _mother_ - got it?"

"But I'm not related to Francis!"

"That doesn't matter! You're ACTING, you brainless twit!"

Robin snuffled and looked down.

"Tom. Snout. The. Tinker." Quince ground out through his teeth.

"Here," Snout grunted.

"Great. You're going to play Pyramus' father, I'm playing Thisby's mother, and Snug, the joiner, you get to play the lion."

"Duh… did someone mention my name?" Snug asked, looking around at the rooftops. Everyone let out a collective groan, and Quince, fully fed up with the people around him, threw Snug's copy of the play in his face. It didn't seem to have much effect though, since Snug didn't even look down from his rapt contemplation of the sky and its relationship to the rooftops of Athens.

"Let _me_ play the lion too," Bottom once again broke in, to another round of groans, which he neither heard nor heeded. "I will roar that I will do any man's heart good to hear me; I will roar that I will make the duke say 'Let him roar again, let him roar again.'"

"And you would do it terribly," Quince said with a sneer, then decided to switch to fear tactics. "You would frighten the duchess and the ladies, and they would scream, and that would be enough to make examples of us at the next public hanging! Do you want to hang about Athens' main square on a rope?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Um… no?" Snout ventured.

"Fear no, my friends!" Bottom said, apparently not at all frightened by what Quince had said. "I grant you, friends, if you should fright the ladies out of their wits, they would have no more discretion but to hang us: but I will aggravate my voice so, that I will roar you as gently as any sucking dove; I will roar you an 'twere any nightingale."

"What the hell are you ON, you blithering idiot?" Quince stared. "You can't make your voice sound like a lion at the same time making it sound like a nightingale! Just – take the part of Pyramus AND BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

"Well, I will undertake it," Bottom said and Quince almost punched him with relief – he would FINALLY stop talking about wanting to be the entire cast. "Dost thou think I should grow a beard?"

"I really don't give a damn," Quince said tiredly. "Just – do whatever you want."

"I will discharge it in either your straw-colour beard, your orange-tawny beard, your purple-in-grain beard, or your French-crown-colour beard, your perfect yellow."

Quince, and all the rest, excluding Snug, stared at him.

"For the love of Elimine, speak in plain freaking English, or just shut up!" Snout told him.

"Alright boys, here are your parts, you've got them all, la-dee-da and whoop-de-do. Try to learn as much as possible by tomorrow night, or I will have to personally introduce you to my lovely sword, Artemis," He said, half-drawing it. "Meet me in the palace wood, about a mile out of town – just to make sure you're all in shape, and we'll rehearse there."

"Why not just meet in the city?" Snout wanted to know. "Now I've got to drag Snug all the way out to the boonies!"

"Too bad – you volunteered to look after him!" Quince smirked. "But really, it's just because if we meet here in town, everyone will know what we are doing. _Do not fail me_, or you will SUFFER THE CONSEQUES! Understood?" He added sweetly. "Yes? Good. Now _scat_!"

"We will meet; and there we may rehearse most obscenely and courageously. Take pains; be perfect; adieu," Said Bottom, bowing "gracefully" out – which was to say he only wobbled a _bit_, and actually managed to stay on his feet for three seconds before being forced to grab onto the table for balance. Not that it helped – Bottom, table, et. al. went tumbling ass over teakettle into the carefully swept café courtyard. Quince could almost hear the shopkeeper howling.

The rest parted without much song or dance, except for Francis insisting on kissing each of them on the cheek before he would go. As he sat alone in the café, just to annoy the shopkeeper, he could help thinking that, all in all, today had been a good day. Maybe he should drop by his sister's tonight, just to make sure Bottom was treating her right.

Out of the corner of his eye, Quince saw the shopkeeper trying to sneak out to straighten up the tables and gave him an evil eye. The shopkeeper whimpered and scrambled back inside. With a satisfied smirk, Quince but his feet up on a table – different, of course, from the one Bottom had tipped over, just to give the shopkeeper more to do when he left.

Yep, today was a gooooood day.

* * *

And there is the end of chapter - what? 5? I think? Or so :D Hopefully it didn't bore you to tears, or even death, and even better, I hope you were able to laugh at/with it. If you did enjoy it - or even if you didn't - please leave a message at the tone of the beep, and I will get back to you next chapter - like I did with all these wonderful people down here. And you know, the more you review, the faster I respond... :HINT: 

Thank you for reading **A Midsummer Night's Dream**! And now, on to the -

**-Review Responses**

MisSkLutzZz: yes, I'd say there's a chance. Depending on popular demand. Which is to say, if too many people complain – no, there won't be. But, at this point in time – yeth, it's a definite possibility. :D

Nikki: Of course. I wrote it (heheheheheh!)

The Winged Wolf: Thank you muchos. :D And no, I was not meant to write anything even remotely sappy… I'll have to find someone else to do it for me! Want to volunteer?

Remedy the Thief: Was this soon enough? Definitely earlier than my last one…

Rikku Abdul (CH 4): Erm… I don't have much of a life either… I play LOTGD all day… and chat on MSN… and read e-mail… and dream about actually having a life… It must be interesting, ne?

Rikku Abdul (CH 2): But of course. Lucius looks like a girl. My theory is s/he was a girl in the Japanese version and the English translators screwed up.

Rikku Abdul (CH 1): I love it when people tell me what they're favorite lines are, and I'm really glad you liked those ones! I'm always afraid that my funniness drops off as I keep going and try to update quickly, so keep me on track, alright?

Gingy Mittens: Thank you, thank you :bows:D

Wildfire Dreams: Are you SUUUUURE? Are you POSITIVE you don't want me to quit? Just kidding. I don't think you could make me if you tried, anyway.

Firelien: Well, see this was my plan: do the first half with the actual, real-life crew, then switch to play mode (we're actually in Athens ("") if you haven't guessed; like a movie, except we're not acting… well… erm… how to explan… oO) I'm trying to make the Shakespearian bits more interesting, because I KNOW they must've bored people to tears last time. I mean, I even bored _myself_ writing it!"

Elven-girl10: Ephidel will show up when the faeries enter the play. I'm not sure, but it might be the next act. Keep your eyes peeled! The play part always comes one step ahead of the actual behind-the-scenes part, so you'll get the faerie Ephidel (…) and the 'real' Ephidel, just not in the same story. It's staggered, so you get to enjoy him for twice as long!

Wandering Cat: I hope you like the new way I'm doing it; just trying to keep things interesting and not bore people to death. They aren't actually "acting", per se, as you might have figured out, but they're actually transported (…? Maybe?) back to Athens. Have you seen the movie? It's kinda like that, except they're not really acting… um, yeah, do I make ANY sense?

Can you do a scene with Nino and Jaffar? Maybe the semi-sappy scene on the balcony? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeassse:puppy eyes:

Oh, and I can't really say how it'll come out in the end… I guess it'll depend on how many people're violently opposed to RathxLyn (more than I thought), and how I feel. I'm personally a fan of almost all pairings, so I really don't care, I just like to spread things around.

Nightmare3: Have I read your fic yet? I think I have. I did, didn't I? Gaaah, bad memory attacks again! I'm glad you think it was worth the wait. That always makes these things worth writing :D

K-Gforever: try sparknotes. They might help you understand. I try to make these as user-friendly as possible, but a background in English helps.

Narugurlee13: yes it is. It means I get released upon the "real world" and shall make everyone bow at my feet! BWAHAHAHHA:cough: Anyway, Jaffar's not really Theseus because he's the best fit – just because he and Nino were really the only pair I could find to put in there. Pent and Louise might have worked, I suppose, but I really like Jaffar and Nino and HAVE to put them in SOMEWHERE. And somehow, I just couldn't imagine them in any of the main spots. Could you?

And I think the faeries show up next scene. I guess you'll have to come back and find out!

Fire-emblem-girl: I'm not sure. If you liked the intermissions, I'll gladly put them in for you. I don't mind. If people enjoy them, I might as well use them!

Lack Thereof: Oh yay! My ploy worked! D I remember how bored I got even writing the Shakespeare parts last time and decided I wouldn't do it that way this time… and what you just said proves it works! (well, for this chapter at least). Well, I hope they continue to be interesting and don't bore you to death one day.


	6. Chapter 3: Fun in the sun and feelings

Mesa back! My, look at all these updates! I hope you people are appreciating how long it takes me to write these! (less than, oh, 3 hours) (I have no idea if that's a correct number).

Anyway, this is my first Intermission - Act 1 sure was short. And since I never put on in my last story, here it is, a day at the beach!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: FE not mine

* * *

Legault laced his fingers behind his head and reclined back in the chair, watching the scene unfold onstage.

The scene was, as usual, total and complete chaos. The front row was in turmoil, with Serra screeching the ears off all those within hearing distance. Erk, who was supposed to be keeping control on-stage was nowhere to be seen. Priscilla was trying to ignore Sain who had abandoned his place onstage and was hitting on her while her brother was occupied.

Onstage, Lucius was, once again, trying to keep Raven from killing the happy-go-lucky Wil again while Dart was doing his best to keep Bartre from wrecking even more havoc – which wasn't easy when a bored Bartre searched for something to do. Like breaking the prop table apart. For the fourth time.

"Raven!" Legault called finally, "just leave him alone, at least until we're done today. Sain, leave Priscilla alone, Serra stop screaming, and Dart, for the love of Elimine, please stop Bartre from eating the table."

It took them quite a while, especially with Legault's laid-back I-don't-really-care-what-happens-to-you-so-long-as-it's-moderatly-amusing-to-me attitude, but everything was finally sorted out without anyone getting killed. Raven ended up fracturing Sain's ankle, but it was quickly patched up between Serra and Priscilla, although Sain's receiving attention from Priscilla almost drove Raven over the edge and Lucius was forced to step in.

"Try it again from the top, Raven." Legault told him. "Bartre, Lucius, Wil, Dart, Sain; get off the stage. Innkeeper person… um… What's-your-name – Myrmidon #1 – get into position. And go."

They made record progress through Scene 2 until Sain, once again, boasted that he could play the lion as well as Thisby AND Pyramus AND _both_ the parents – all at the same time. Raven, finally fed up with Sain's attitude, feigned or not, jumped him and started beating his up with pieces of the fourth ill-fated table. This time Serra's screams were joined with Priscilla's and Lucius', although not to much effect. Bartre, of course totally oblivious to everything and very bored, started working on the fifth table. It was due to Bartre that the fight ended, when Raven was conked on the head by one of the table legs that Bartre was chucking haphazardly over his head. A bit of discussion followed, and it was decided they should just take Raven home as is, and cancel the rest of the practice, rather then risk more bodily harm to any of the cast by provoking Raven further. Sain was selected to drive Priscilla and her brother home, which, although maybe not the wisest choice, was the only on available since everyone else possessed much more sense then the womanizing idiot.

The gym was quickly emptied, except for the stage crew and the people who had rides with the stage crew. Hector grumbled as he helped Sain carry Raven out to the car. He didn't much like Raven _or_ Sain and couldn't quite understand what the hell he was doing here helping them both. Priscilla walked anxiously behind them, often asking questions to either Sain on himself, all of which Sain answered because Hector was just plain not listening.

Finally Sain, Priscialla and Raven were in the car and driving out the parking lot. Then Hector was forced to make another trip back inside to collect whoever was coming home with him. It was never very clear who needed a drive where – Lyn usually got drives with Rath, unless Rath wasn't there – then she usually got drives with Eliwood and Ninian, or Serra if she had too. Eliwood's piece-of-junk car quit out so often it was about as reliable as a ten cent watch. But when he got back to the gym, it was almost empty. Legault, and most of the cast, were already gone. The crew was almost done taking down the sets for the night; Erk was walking out the door with Serra hanging onto his arm, talking very loudly and right in his ear. Dart was relaxing in a chair, carrying on a very loud argument with Farina who was backstage with the crew, and in danger of grabbing a background prop to break over Dart's head. Everyone was properly paired up and no one left to Hector to pick up. Grumbling more than usual over the fact that he had made the trip back for nothing – not acknowledging the fact that it was due to his own bad planning – he turned to walk back to his car, already making plans to head to the beach for a day of fun. He walked right by Florina as she tried to get his attention and, after a moment of hesitation, she was forced to run after him to get his attention.

"Um – Uh, H-H – H-Hector? Uhm, Hector?"

He was actually at his car before he noticed his shy little shadow. "Oh, you," he said without much grace or encouragement. "What do you want?"

Florina's courage, already at a rock-bottom low (as per usual) almost failed her, but, in a rare show of something that might almost be called bravery, she tried to communicate her ideas.

"Uh, I w-was, um, you k-know, um, h-hoping t-that – "

"Well? Come on! Spit it out!" Hector interrupted her impatiently. "I don't have all day!"

This time her courage totally failed her. Shaking her head (or that might have been a natural reaction to her fear – it wasn't very obvious) she backed up, muttering something along the lines of "never mind" and "n-nothing". But Hector, although quite gruff and lacking anything along the lines of manners and grace, was nicer than he appeared and – astonishingly – at times observant.

"Bullshit," he told her". "You want _something_, right?" He leaned his arms on the roof of the car, wincing slightly since it was metal – and hot. "Just come on out and tell me. I'm not going to bite."

"Um…" Florina blushed and looked alternatively at Hector, his car, the ground, the car, the ground, quickly at Hector then back to the ground, her face colour becoming so red she might have passed for a very tall, round chilli pepper.

Hector frowned, then followed – or tried to – the path of her eyes. Since there was obviously nothing on the ground, and he didn't really think she wanted him – gratifying thought as it was – that really only left the car.

"What," Hector raised an eyebrow, "you want a ride?"

Since it wasn't possible for Florina to turn a deeper shade of red, she settled for smoke to start coming out of her ears. She gave the tiniest of tiny nods which Hector – having used up his one observant moment of the day – totally missed.

"Well?" He demanded.

"Eek!" Florina jumped a bit, so frightened she couldn't even scream loudly. "U-um – y-yes… - Oh! Um, i-if you d-don't mind?"

Hector shrugged his shoulders in a disinterested way, which didn't really help Florina feel any more secure. "I don't really care. C'mon, hurry up and get in! The sooner we leave the sooner I can dump – er, drop you off."

Florina jumped a little but got in, closing the door so softly it took her ten attempts at tugging on the door, and finally Hector's leaning across her lap to slam it, before it would close all the way. Florina sat miserably silent, staring at the floor.

"So how come you didn't get a ride home with Farina?" Hector asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, not much liking the silence that had lasted for three seconds.

"Ah, she's going out w-with Dart after – "

"And didn't want you along?"

Florina nodded.

"Well," Hector said after a pause, "How about Fiora, or Lyn?"

"They left before I could ask them…"

"So got saddled with me huh?"

Florina didn't say anything. Hector looked at her – no the best thing to do when one is driving and sighed. There wasn't much luck that he was going to get an intelligent conversation going – not unless he was willing to pry every single near-silent, monosyllabic word from her. He didn't really feel up to that, and settled instead on turning on the radio.

It was a very awkward drive home for Florina. She wanted to say something – really she did – but it just didn't seem right. She knew he tried to be as nice to her as he could, but he was still intimidating. Besides, although he and Lyn weren't on best terms right now, they _were_ still boyfriend and girlfriend – she wasn't sure it was right for her to try and talk to him. Lyn seemed to take her talking to guys as a sign that she liked them. True she _had_ wanted to drive home with him – she'd refused Fiora and Kent's offer, hoping to get a drive home with Lyn, assuming Lyn would be going with Hector, but that had fallen through when Lyn left with Rath before she'd had a chance to ask, and had been stranded at school when _he'd_ come back in. So while she did like him, there wasn't anything she could think of to say, and he didn't seem overly willing to talk to her. Therefore, the majority of the drive was spent in silence with the radio blaring between them. Every so often Florina would try her hardest to say something to him – like, 'what are you doing later today?' 'it's a nice day out,' and 'are you going to the beach?' – but each time her courage or her voice failed her and Hector never heard her attempt at conversation.

They finally reached her house, and Florina was thrilled to finally be out of the car. She even slammed the door hard enough for it to latch – barely. She nodded a hasty "thank you" to Hector, then fled into the house. Hector watched her go, shaking his head. "How did she ever get into the play?" He wondered out loud as he backed out of the driveway. "She's so shy." He then turned around and drove towards his house, already thinking of the beach and relaxing for the rest of the day, spending the night out late and not going home until the next morning. Florina stood in the entranceway of her house and watched him go through the side windows, until she was interrupted by Fiora and Kent.

"Florina!" Fiora exclaimed as she came down the stairs, Kent right behind her. "When did you get home?"

"Ah… R-right now…"

Fiora scowled and stalked to the door, opening it and looking quickly enough to see Hector's car pull out of sight. "Who was that?"

"H-Hector."

"Hector! What were you doing with _him_? I thought Lyn was giving you a ride home, or I wouldn't have left you there!" Fiora looked astonished, then suspicious. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Fiora!" Florina gasped, so shocked she turned a bright red and was audible – at the same time.

Fiora _humphed_ and scowled some more as if she didn't quite believe her sister and looked out the window before again fixing Florina with her patented Big Sister Look of Doom (If You Don't Obey Me). "Alright Florina – we're going out for a while. There's food in the fridge, and our numbers are by the phone if you need to reach us. Both Kent and I will keep our cell phones turned on. If there's a major emergency, or if one of the light bulbs stops working, I want you to give us a call, all right? We'll just be downtown eating out, alright?" She leaned over and kissed the top of Florina's head. "Don't get into trouble and we'll see you later tonight!"

"See you later, Florina," Kent said as to her with an almost smile as he and Fiora went out the door. Florina sighed as the door was shut and watched them go. As much as she loved her sister, she wasn't entirely helpless. She could deal with a crisis – so long as there was no blood, guts, bombs, scary people, or men. Really, she could take care of herself.

She was interrupted from her reverie by the phone. She dashed to the received to see what the caller I.D. said. She never picked it up if it was a boy. But it was Lyn, and she managed to pick up the phone with only a slightly stuttered hello.

"Hi, Florina!" Lyn's happy voice came in the other end. This was a definite change from when Lyn was with Hector this morning in rehearsal. "Hey, the gang's planning on heading to the beach. Wanna come?"

"Oh! Uh, um, s-sur – "

"Great! Alright, I'm driving down with Rath, so we'll drop by and pick you up. Eliwood, Ninian, Erk, Serra, Priscilla and maybe Sain – if Raven hasn't killed him – will be there too. Oh, and Hector, maybe, but I haven't called him yet. We'll see. So Rath and I'll be there to pick you up in about half an hour alright?"

"Uh, OK – "

"Terrific! We'll see you then, Florina! See you soon!" And the phone went dead. Florina sighed and quietly replaced the receiver. Then the time implication set in and, realizing how little time she had, sent her dashing up the stairs to get all her stuff together.

"Hi Hector?"

"Lyn?"

"Yep."

"S'up?"

"Oh, the gang's getting together down at the beach – wanna come?"

"Ha!"

"What's so funny?" Lyn's indignant voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, nothing, really – I'm just already on my way down. Where were you planning on meeting?"

"Oh - ! Alright then, we'll see you down there. We're going to meet by the boardwalk, at the ice cream shake thingy – can you meet us there?"

"Soitainly. When were you leaving?"

"Well, we were going to pick up Florina in about 20 minutes, so it'll take us 35 minutes to get there – if we speed the whole way."

"Heh. Don't get stopped by the police."

"Hey, we know all those areas where the cops are. Don't worry about us. We'll see you down there, then."

"See you there, Lyn."

"Alright, talk to you later, Hector."

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

With a sigh Hector hung onto his cell phone for a little while longer before putting it down on the seat next to him – the seat Lyn usually sat in. It was pretty lonely, he realized, driving by himself – at least there would be other people joining him.

* * *

Almost an hour later, the whole group had assembled. Hector, now working on what must've been his twelfth ice cream cone by this point, almost danced a jig; he was so sick of waiting. 

"What took you guys so long?" He demanded as the last people – Priscilla and a slightly bruised-looking Sain – joined them.

"Raven," was Sain's not-so-informative reply as he wince-walked towards them.

"Raven caught him… hitting on me," Priscilla blushed and everyone raised their eyebrows at the pause. "And… wasn't happy." _Well duh_.

"Well, _hey_ – look who's here!" Everyone turned and waved at Matthew who was accompanying Leila (who was, as Sain and most of the males there noticed, wearing the most spectacular bikini), and Heath, who was walking behind them and seemed to be carrying most of the stuff.

"Hiya Matthew!" Serra screeched out in greeting. Only Erk didn't wince – _he_, apparently, had gotten used to it.

"Eh, Hi Serra. How's' it going?"

"Oh, not so bad!" Lyn hurriedly interjected to keep Serra from burning the ears off all the people within 3 miles. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know, same as usual."

"Hey Heath," Hector greeted the otherwise silent bellhop-for-a-day.

"Hey," Heath grunted, shifting all the stuff he was carrying as if to remind Matthew to hurry up and move.

"Well isn't this lovely?" Leila smiled, "We're all here for a day at the beach! Well, let's not waste time dallying – the beach won't waste forever, and we're wasting precious time!"

Hector somehow got the impression that Matthew would have liked to "dally" longer, if only for the purpose of making Heath uncomfortable. As the group made their way towards the beach, he dropped back to Heath to offer some assistance.

"Nah, that's alright," Heath answered as he struggled to find the stairs, "I can manage all this – somehow." He cast a baleful eye at Matthew's back. "How much do you want to bet that he leaves early and sticks me with all this stuff?"

"Not much – I know I'd lose."

"Heh!"

It was a gorgeous day for the beach. The sun was out in force, and the clouds seemed to be there only to decorate the beautiful blue sky. The hot day was offset by a cooling breeze that was coming off the ocean and whipping the waves up onto the beach. Perfect swimming, surfing, and lounging weather. Everyone was delighted.

While most of the guys had simply worn their trunks with a shirt and were able to hit the water right away, very few of the girls – Leila – had worn their swimsuits. So while the guys either made a beeline for the water or were dragged along to watch their girlfriend change – Erk – the females made their way back to the cramped, frustratingly and perpetually dirty change rooms to get out of their everyday wear and into beach bumming equipment (a.k.a. bathing suits).

The waves farther out were perfect for thee guys who brought their surf boards. Those who hadn't were forced to float in the water, body surfing when they could, hoping one of the guys who HAD brought theirs would be nice (for a change) and lend them around. Matthew and Leila were having a good old time playing in the shallows, and Eliwood was sitting on the beach, saving the perfect beach-blanket spot for Ninian. It took the girls so long, however, that he ended up asleep on the blanket (heat + lack of movement ZZZ) which present an irresistible opportunity to the destructive natures of Matthew and Leila, coinciding with their finding about two dozen little crabs and a bucket. Eliwood did _not_, it appeared, appreciate having a bucketful of ice cold sea water dumped on his head – even more so when it contained approximately 24 unhappy crabs. He was still trying to put all the crabs back in the water – or anywhere _far_ away from his blanket – when the girls finally made their grand appearance.

Most of the girls were showing off their near-perfect bodies in a varying range of revealing bikinis, even the shy Florina. Lyn looked absolutely stunning in a stormy blue bikini-skirt combination, and Serra was showing off her lack of chest with a low-cut one piece. Ninian was wearing a slightly modest tank top-bikini that was good enough to make Eliwood's eyes almost pop out of his head. Sain was practically drooling, and was doing his best to hit on Florina – which was to say he was very ("") carefully sneaking up behind her so she wouldn't be able to get away. Lyn's well-timed glare put an end to that, and he settled on hitting on Priscilla.

So the group put themselves to different tasks: Eliwood and Ninian decided to build an elaborate sand castle; Priscilla chatted with Heath and Sain; Hector went surfing, Lyn and Florina either went swimming or sunbathing; Rath swam for a while before settling down to read a book; and Matthew and Leila did their best to cause all the damage and mischief they could.

"Stop it, you two!" Ninian cried when Matthew dropped the 23rd mini-crap in their castles moat. Matthew was too busy laughing to notice the bucket Eliwood – abandoning his normal loathing for violence – chucked at his head. A bucket that was currently full of hard, wet sand. He never knew what hit him.

"Matthew!"

"…Oops."

"Eliwood, you asshole!"

"Sorry, Leila… sorta."

"Ha! Eliwood!" Hector laughed, coming in closer to shore. "It's about time someone beaned him on the head! Admit it Leila, he's had that coming for a long time." Leila glared at Hector, then, with some difficulty, dragged Matthew back to their blanket.

Shaking himself down Hector waded out of the water, still congratulating the now red-faced Eliwood on his incredible aim.

"Aw, Hector!" Lyn yelled at him, "Leave 'im alone! As much as _you_ enjoyed it, I don't think Eliwood did."

Hector pouted and gave Lyn his best 'hurt' face. Her mouth twitched, then she smiled, then laughed. "Oh, stop it! You're too big to be offended by _that_!"

"Ha! What do you know?" Hector said, flopping down next to her on the sand. "I'll have you know that I am a _very_ sensitive soul – I'm easily offended!"

"HA!"

Hector placed a hand over his heart – or that general area – and lifted his face skyward as if seeking patience or healing or something along those lines.

Lyn pushed him, rather hard, "Oh _you_!"

Eliwood and Ninian, who were watching the whole thing, looked at each other and smiled. "Hee – looks like their getting back together, huh?"

"Let's hope so. Hector hasn't been in a good mode since they fought."

"And over such a stupid reason!"

"Well…"

"It was!"

"That depends, I guess, but I do think she overreacted."

"Yeah, well, I guess that doesn't matter anymore, right?"

"Does Hector know Lyn's sorta seeing Rath?"

"…"

"… That might be a problem."

"…Yeah."

The day continued in a happy, light-hearted manner, with Matthew even regaining consciousness before the day was totally lost. Everyone had a great time, and were almost grateful to be able to enjoy themselves on such a good day, and even Florina managed to rouse herself so much as to hold a fairly lengthy – although quiet – conversation. Everyone stayed until the air started getting cold and the sun was almost entirely gone.

Lyn sighed as she watched the sun turn a red-gold that reflected off the blue-green sea and random whitecaps, then shivered. When she had packed for the beach it had been warm out, and now, while it was still warm, if was nowhere near warm enough for tank tops and shorts. Most of the girls were clamouring to leave while, at the same time, hanging around talking to each other about how they didn't really want it to end.

Finally, though, everyone agreed it was time to go, since they had, as Hector called it, boot camp the next day. After a little bit of confusion as to who was going with whom, and Eliwood's discovering that his car wouldn't start, Lyn, Rath, Eliwood and Ninian all ended up in one car while Florina was forced to ride with Hector. Alone.

"I'm sorry Florina," Lyn apologized, "But Eliwood and Ninian and I all live close to each other and everything…"

"Um… t-that's OK, Lyn. I-I u-understand… I'll be O-OK…" _I think_.

"I know how shy you are around boys, Florina," Lyn said, looking nervous, "Are you absolutely sure?"

Trying to be brave, Florina gave her a weak smile and said, as loudly as she dared – which wasn't much – "Yes!"

"Well… alright," Lyn said before heading to the car. "Be sure to call me when you get home, Florina!"

"I will!" Florina said, although she was pretty sure Lyn didn't hear her. The others were leaving pretty quickly, but Hector didn't seem too eager to get going. He leaned against his car and looked out towards the beach, where the moon could be seen starting to rise. Florina moved closer to the car and stood on the opposite side, looking in the same direction. As beautiful and as the beach had been during the day, the grace and mysteriousness that gripped it at night were much more compelling. Together the two of them stood and watched the moon rise until Hector, finally looking at his watch, told her in an almost gentle voice that it was time to go.

* * *

Hmm, not many reviews that time, but a quick update nonetheless. Aren't you people lucky! But honestly, though, please review – it means a lot to me to know how people like my stories! (Not that any of you read this, but anyway) Just drop me a line that you love how I do Florina, or how you hate Heath being in this fic, or _something_. Feedback is good! **Review Responses**

The Winged Wolf: I can't write any of that stuff unless I'm willing to budget a lot of time for laughing at myself or being embarrassed. D Now, what couple… NinoxJaffar, HectorxAnyone, LynxAnyone, or DartxFarina. Or AnyonexAnyone. I like them all.

Elven-girl10: Insults are good, Raven is abusive, and Ephidel is the next chapter. DDD

Fire-Emblem-Girl: Well here you are: the first intermission! Man, that came quickly, didn't it? oO I couldn't believe it… Act 1 is very short.

Wandering Cat: Now, see, that's what I always said: Sain is the perfect Bottom. And no, I don't think Wil is usually that annoying. But over-exaggerations usually go over well, so that's what I went fore. As for clothing style… I don't really have a clue. Have you see the MSND – the new one? This one is kinda modeled around that. You can use those costumes, or more traditional ones if you prefer. I honestly dunno. (twitch)

WildfireDreams: No, maybe not – but if they changed him in translation, it's possible (if not likely) they altered the support cons.

RemedyTheThief: Hm… yes! And no, getting on Isadora's bad side… might be a bad idea.

Isadora: Drop and give me 10 pushups!

K-Gforever: Oh good! D

Nightmare3: Well, Lowen might not be happy, but it would be amusing. It can be one of Serra's projects, or something.

And that's all for this time!


	7. Chapter 4: Part 1: Rainy Day Blues

oO OMG.

WHERE'S THE SUMMER GONE!

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Man, I really died that time! Where were you people to remind me that I had a fiction to write:sniff: No one likes my stories...

On that note, it IS August, and I finally, FINALLY remembered that I'd barely gotten anywhere in my MSND fiction. So, I decided to write the next chapter like a good little girl. So here's the good news: I wrote the new chapter. The bad news, especially to you people/person who wanted to see Ephidel and Limstella: their scene is 9 pages long. Just in script. And, no offense, I don't feel like writing that today. So, I will upload the first part, but I WILL finish Act 2 (which is two scenes long) before my classes start on September 5th or whatever.

* * *

Slamming the car door behind him, Hector bolted for the safety of the school. Hating the fact it took him all of .3 seconds to open the door and he was forced to be subjected to the pouring rain that much longer. 

"Why couldn't Legault have left the door open?" He grumbled, running inside, letting the door clank shut behind him. After making sure he was far away enough from the door to avoid getting rained on again should anyone come in behind him, he shook his head violently, doing his best to get the water out of his face and hair. "God, I hate the rain…" he mumbled to himself A/N: the first sign that you're crazy, running his hand in a sweeping motion away from his face, to keep his hair in it's semi-regular position.

After the sunny weekend on the beach, no one had expected the rain. But here it was. It was a storm predicted to last for the rest of the week, but Hector hoped – prayed – that that wouldn't be the case. With no sun, there was no real excuse to get out of acting practise – and THAT meant 8 hours a day with the classmates he'd rather not be with. And Serra. He shuddered. God help them all. A brilliant flash of lightning preceded a terrific clap of thunder that almost seemed to shake the school building. Hector groaned. He wasn't afraid of thunder and lightning, but a lot of the girls were. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked no one in particular, then headed down towards the gym where today's torture would begin in earnest.

"Limstella, really, we need some _emotion_ in this!" Legault said, stopping the run-through for what was surely the fiftieth time. Limstella stood looking down expressionlessly at Legault as he once again started to relate to her exactly _why_ she needed to be angry with Ephidel. "C'mon Limstella, please?" He almost begged. "Pretend. That's what acting is about! But acting like a puppet isn't really very captivating."

"So?"

Hector swore he heard an inaudible 'AAAARRRGH!' echo from inside Legault's head.

"Alright… one more time," Legualt said, taking a deep breath. "Limstella, for once – try acting like a NORMAL person, alright? Please? Just a little bit of emotion. You know, like when Oberon says he wants the Indian Prince – just furrow your eyebrows and glare – well, you're doing that already, so I won't press that – and raise your volume a bit. OK? Can you do that?"

"Fine."

Legault sighed. "Fine… take one billion and three! Aaaand… start!"

The act went off the exact same as before. Hector watched until the part where Titania was supposed to grow angry and, when Limstella once again read her part blandly, groaned and let his head fall back. This day was NEVER going to end.

* * *

It seemed to Hector that the sky only got darker. Rain could be heard thudding against the school roof and the pavement outside the windows. One of the gym windows was open near the back, so that there was some air circulation going on in the room, but all it did was amplify the noise from outside, and cause the thunder to boom that much louder. Rather than watch the impassionate Limstella onstage – except for Sain, who was admiring her beauty – almost everyone was looking outside, watching the spectacular lightning displays that were dancing across the sky. Every clap of thunder seemed to be coming closer and closer, and every lightning strike carried the sound almost instantly. Some of the more feminine girls – like Florina, Serra and Priscilla – were growing obviously more nervous each time lightning flashed. Serra seemed to enjoy shrieking every time, which interrupted the current scene more often then Limstella's blah acting skills. Then the lights flickered. 

"SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Serra! Shut up!"

"But – but the lights flickered!"

"Oh get over it! That happens a lot during a storm!"

"But what if the lights go out!"

"Then we get to go home!"

"Hector!"

"Grumble"

"Legault, you _can't_ mean that you'll keep us here!"

"Can't I?"

"**LEGAULT!**"

"Yes?"

"Grrrrr…"

"Alright, Limstella, let's do that again."

And that was the end of the argument. For the moment.

As the lightning kept flashing, and as Erk was, at present, absent from rehearsal, Hector was nominated to keep Serra quiet. Since he wasn't really good at the subtle, he did this by placing his hand firmly over her mouth. He got a few withering looks from Lyn, but all in all everyone seemed happy to have Serra quietened. Florina still squeaked when thunder boomed, but she was so quiet, and the thunder so loud, no one really heard her. Except Hector who eventually got sick of it and put his hand on her shoulder – in a comforting gesture or warning to shut up, no one really knew. But Lyn saw it, and those who saw her at that moment swear to this day that they saw sparks jumping out of her eyes. Most people left Lyn to her own devices that day.

* * *

The day progressed in that fashion for the next hour and a bit, before, to everyone's amazement, they had a bit of luck. Limstella, evidently, _could_ get mad, and finally showed a bit of emotion – by getting mad at Legault. And she showed this by jumping on him, from the stage, and attempting to beat the crap out of him. Since no one was really fond of Legault at the moment, and this was the first entertaining moment of the day, everyone just sat back and enjoyed the show, instead of jumping up to help him. Legault might have gotten into some real trouble – since Limstella, in was found, was generally stronger than she looked – had not the weather intervened to save him. 

By cutting off the power.

There was a moment of total silence when the lights went out. Then Hector, in a bit of shock, moved his hand away from Serra's mouth.

"_**SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**_

"AH!" Hector yelled, covering his bleeding ears with his hands. "Serra! Shut up!"

"That wasn't me!" Serra's sharp voice cut back at him.

"Then who was it?"

"U-um…"

There was a shocked silence.

"Florina can be loud?"

"Hector!"

"Siiiiiigh…."

"Legault, can we please leave now?" Lyn asked. "We're really not getting anywhere, and I don't think any of us really want to stay here with no power…"

"Oh, alright, alright, fine. I guess we're done for the day. You can all go home. Happy?"

Hector grinned. It was dark, and Legault was doing his best to sound grudging, but Hector was pretty sure that Legault was relieved to get away from Limstella. Carefully, the group started making their way to the gym doors, some faster than others as they were eager to get out of the darkened school and back to their darkened homes where, at least, they could be in familiar settings.

"…You have GOT to be kidding me."

"…"

"Oh shit."

"You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!"

"We heard you, Lyn."

"LOOK at that! LOOK! How the hell are we supposed to get home?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"Like WHAT, Lyn? What do you want me to do? Carry you home on my shoulders?"

"…"

The acting group stared gloomily out at the parking lot. There was at least a foot of water covering the pavement, but that was good compared to the washed-out condition of the road beyond. Hector not-so-quietly hit his head against the steel door frame. This could NOT be happening. But it was.

They were tapped. INSIDE the school. With each other.

And Serra.

* * *

Police Report, Taken on the XXth of MX, year XXXX: 

"Ah was out on mah deck, watchin' the lightnin' wit' mah wife, when allova sudden we heared this gawdawful noise from up the hill. It sounded like the howlin' of ah rhabid hanimal in pain! Well, the missus 'n' me, we looked at each other, 'n' run like heck back into the house, terrified outta our wits! We ain't NEVAH heared ANYthin' like tha', an' Ah hope Ah neva do a'gin."

* * *

AN: if you can't tell, it's some guy who "heared" the FE kids up at school, screaming 

Anyway, there is my HALF COMPLETED chapter. The actual script (from the play) is about... 12-14 pages.And I just don't feel like doing that right now, but I feel that I should upload SOMETHING after, what - 3 months? I feel really bad. I'm sorry! I hope there are still people out there to read this... and please excuse me for making it pretty dumb. I just couldn't think of anything. The next chapter WILL have Limstella and Ephidel, for people who wanted them.


	8. Chapter 4: Part 1b: The Horror

Hi!

I know it's been a long, long time – two years I think. Anyway, I'm going to be doing my best to start writing the story again – starting with the next scene of AMND. It is a long chapter though, so it will take me a while. This is just a heads up to see if anyone still wants to read this story.

Ah, how I have missed FE and everyone – I hope you guys are still willing to read!

And, to make this update legit, a short update! (yes, I'm breaking the pattern, but yeah…)

(Also, I apologize if some characters are present who aren't supposed to be. I'll edit it later)

The grumbling was almost constant in the near darkness. Without light, it was difficult to move around without bumping into things, and several bruises were collected very quickly. Especially when Sain accidentally bumped into Raven, who took the offence as an opportunity to work on his favourite punching bag.

"OW!"

"Sain?"

"Help!"

"What's going on?"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Wow, Sain screams like a girl."

"Heeeeeeeeeelp!!!"

"Well, kids, if you'll follow me, we'll try to find somewhere to sleep…" Legault said, trying to fumble his way around in the dark before bumping into Hector, who was grumbling – like normal.

"And just what do you suggest, oh brilliant one?" Hector asked sarcastically. "The rooms are all LOCKED in the summer, the janitors aren't here – the gym is the _only room open_!"

There was a long pause as everyone thought about the implications of this, backed by the steady thump-thump-thump as Sain continued to be Raven't punching bag.

"Wait," Lyn said, breathless with horror. "Are you saying – are you saying we all have to sleep together? In one room?!?"

Even Raven paused at that comment.

"Don't worry Lyn – I'll protect you. And Florina, and Priscilla – OW!"

Raven resumed the beating at the mention of his sister even as Lucius and Priscilla tried to calm down the overzealous brother.

"Oh Elimine, this is just _peachy_." Hector sighed even as a terrible bolt of lightning flashed outside, accompanied with screams from many of the girls.

"Oh come ON. Aren't you girls sick of screaming yet?!"

Another clap of thunder and accompanying screams answered Hector's question. He sighed and hung his head in his hands. Trying to swim home was becoming more and more of an attractive option.

Aaaand, that is my uber-crappy update. But it is an update! And I will work on it again. I hope my writing skills haven't suffered too much. I hope you people still like my story.


	9. Chapter 4: Part 2: Faerie Plotting

OMG. Look at that! It's the update I promised TWO YEARS AGO::sob::

But look at how fast I did it!

Ok, so, re-establishing the pattern, this is Erk getting his revenge by transfering all the characters into the "real world" of the play. Bwahahahahah. Poor Florina and Hector - Hector's not that mean! 

So, the characters (and who they play in this play)

So, just fyi - the faerie at the beginning is Serra. ::evil laughter::

_**QUESTION! - please reply**_  
When I first started this story, there was the option of Florina and Hector going out, but a lot of people were unhappy about me breaking up Lyn and Hector. So, my question is this: do people want HxL, or HxF? Please let me know what you prefer? (I'm happy either way, so it doesn't really matter to me)

* * *

**Characters**: 

Limstella – Titania  
Lyn – Hermia  
Florina – Helena  
Nino – Hippolyta  
Serra/ Rebecca/ Priscilla/ Ninian – faerie companions  
Jaffar – Theseus  
Matthew – Puck  
Ehpidel – Oberon  
Rath – Lysander  
Hector – Demetrius  
Lower – Egeus  
Sain – Nick Bottom  
Raven – Peter Quince  
Lucius – Francis Flute  
Will – Robin Starling  
Dart – Tom Snout  
Batre – Snug  
Kent - Philostrate

* * *

The moon was high overhead, shining its full brilliance down on the forest scene underneath. Around the sky, the stars continued their endless dance, whirling in an endless ballet, even as they were mimicked by the faerie folk below. In a clearing that surrounded the mouth of a cave, faeries frolicked in the moonlight, celebrating in the court of the faerie queen Titania. 

From the dark depths of the forest came the most mischevious of all faeries, the obnoxious Puck. A good-looking, pink-haired faerie noted his arrival and squealed – loudly, he thought with a wince – and ran over to him. Taking a step back to avoid the over-zealous faerie, Puck grinned and greeted the faerie. "How now, spirit! Whither wander you?"

Picking herself up from the dirt, where she had gone sprawling when Puck took a step back, she dusted herself off with a disgusted look on her face. Over hill, over dale, Thorough bush, thorough brier, Over park, over pale, Thorough flood, thorough fire," – Puck began to wonder if she had gone everywhere and if she'd ever shut it – "I do wander everywhere, swifter than the moon's sphere; and I serve the fairy queen, to dew her orbs upon the green. The cowslips tall her pensioners be: in their gold coats spots you see; those be rubies, fairy favours, in those freckles live their savours: I must go seek some dewdrops here and hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear. Farewell, thou lob of spirits; I'll be gone: our queen and all our elves come here anon."

Puck groaned. "The Queen's coming here? Great. We're all doomed." The faerie gave him an odd look, her head cocked to one side. Puck made a face and explained, "The King doth keep his revels here to-night: take heed the queen come not within his sight; for the Queen keeps for herself a lovely Indian boy, a lovely child, whom jealous Oberon also doth want. Should the two cross paths, there will be war."

The faerie wrinkled her nose. "I think you went off the script there."

"Yeah, well," Puck grinned, "it would be boring if we stuck to it, I think. Besides, people can almost understand us now."

"This is true," the faerie agreed, then looked at him a little harder. "Wait a minute - Either I mistake your shape and making quite, or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite Call'd Robin Goodfellow: are not you he that frights the maidens of the villagery; skim milk, and sometimes labour in the quern and bootless make the breathless housewife churn; and sometime make the drink to bear no barm; mislead night-wanderers, laughing at their harm? Those that Hobgoblin call you and sweet Puck, you do their work, and they shall have good luck: are not you he?"

Puck preened himself at her description. "Yes, that is me. Would you like to hear about my exploits?"

The faerie looked at him with stars in her eyes. "Oh, would you?"

"Of course!" Puck said, striking a noble pose, ready to leap into his many, many exploits. Then he froze, his eyes fastened on one side of the clearing. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Here comes Oberon, the faerie King!"

The faerie glanced over her shoulder. "And Titania, the faerie Queen!"

"This is great. Just, great. We're all dead."

The faerie backed away nervously, "Well, it was great meeting you Robin, but, um, I'll talk to you later, alright? Good, bye!" And with that she flitted away.

All around the clearing, the revelry of the faeries had calmed, and now the court of Oberon separated from that of the Queen, and the faeries stood watching their leaders stare off at each other, as each came in all their glory to confront the other. Oberon stood tall, with dark hair and odd, yellow eyes. His wife, Titania, was as beautiful as he was handsome, with the same dark hair and pale skin, and the same yellow, contemptuous eyes. With a look of distain on his face, dark-robed Oberon raised his chin to look down on his wife. "Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania."

To that greeting, Titania seemed to show no other emotion, simply glaring impassively at her husband – something she did anyway. "What, jealous Oberon!" She asked in a dangerously quiet voice. "Faeries skip hence:  
I have forsworn his bed and company."

Oberon growled. "Tarry, rash wanton: am not I thy lord?"

"Then I am thy lady!" Titania countered. "Not that you would ever know it by the way you tarry with all those women; especially that Amazon queen who will soon marry Theseus?"

The air in the clearing suddenly turned very cold, but it wasn't coming from Oberon or Titania. It was much more dangerous. With an eye on the dark areas of the clearing, Oberon turned back to Titania. "How darn you!" he raged, "when you were the one sleeping with Theseus himself!"

"You're crazy," Titania said flatly, "making up lies from jealousy!"

"Why should Titania cross her Oberon?" Oberon asked, trying to seem rational while keeping his anger under control. "I do but beg a little changeling boy,  
to be my henchman."

"Dream on, Oberon," Titania said, waving her hand dismissevly. "His mother was one of _my_ handmaids, and the boy shall stay with me." She smiled coldly. "Eat your heart out, sucker."

From the shadows, Puck raised his eyebrow. And that faerie had thought _he_ was off on the script?

Grinding his teeth, Oberon asked, "How long within this wood intend you stay?"

Black-haired Titania raised her face to the sky, as if thinking. "Perchance till after Theseus' wedding-day," she mused without looking at her husband. "If you will patiently dance in our round and see our moonlight revels, go with us; if not, shun me, and I will spare your haunts."

"Give me the boy and I will go with thee."

"Not for thy fairy kingdom," Titania proudly declared, for the first time showing a hint of emotion on her pale face. She raised her slender arms to the moon: "Fairies, away!"

With that call, the faeries of her court sprung from the ground, converging on their queen where she stood, swirling around her until there was nothing but a glowing ball of faerie light that suddenly disappeared, leaving Oberon in a nearly-deserted clearing, with aught but some attendants and a dark figure hiding nearby.

"Well, go thy way: thou shalt not from this grove till I torment thee for this injury. My gentle Puck," he said with a certain amount of sarcasm, "come hither!"

"Ho, my Lord," Puck greeted him as he emerged from the forest. "I have to say, that went better than I thought it would. Why, no one even got blown up!"

"Ha, ha," Oberon said without much humour, "Puck, do you remember me mentioning that time I saw Cupid fire an arrow that missed and struck a flower?"

"Um, yes…"

"Listen carefully." Oberon instructed, pulling Puck closer. "The juice of it on sleeping eye-lids laid will make or man or woman madly dote upon the next live creature that it sees."

Puck grinned. Oh, the possibilities, he thought.

Oberon continued. "Fetch me this herb; and be thou here again ere the leviathan can swim a league. Got it?"

"You got it boss man!" Puck said, saluting, before running out of the clearing.

Oberon watched Puck go, rubbing his hands in glee. "Having once this juice, I'll watch Titania when she is asleep, and drop the liquor of it in her eyes. The next thing then she waking looks upon, be it on lion, bear, or wolf, or bull, on meddling monkey, or on busy ape, she shall pursue it with the soul of love: and ere I take this charm from off her sight, as I can take it with another herb, I'll make her render up her page to me. But who comes here? I am invisible; and I will overhear their conference." With that, Oberon disappeared from the clearing, but still watching as two people entered the clearing – a large, blue-haired man and a smaller, shy, purple-haired thing; as they came closer, it became evident they were fighting, the man trying his best to get away from the woman.

"I love thee not, therefore pursue me not!" Demetrius exploded at his purple shadow. "Where is Lysander and fair Hermia? The one I'll slay, the other slayeth me. Dammit!" He growled. "You told me they came to the woods, but we haven't seen them ANYWHERE! You lied to me! Get thee gone, and follow me no more!"

Helena seemed to wish to speak, but could not, stammering a few times before hanging her head in despair, but continuing to follow Demetrius. Noticing this, Demetrius rounded on Helena, confronting her. "What is your problem?!? Do I entice you? do I speak you fair? Or, rather, do I not in plainest truth tell you, I do not, nor I cannot love you?" Demetrius glared at Helena. "In plain English – I don't want you, I don't love you, I never will. Now get lost!"

Helena opened her mouth to try and say something, but her courage failed her and Demetrius was already walking away. With a sigh, she pined, reciting in her head the words she wished to say to him. "And even for that do I love you the more. I am your spaniel; and, Demetrius, The more you beat me, I will fawn on you: use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me, neglect me, lose me; only give me leave, unworthy as I am, to follow you. What worser place can I beg in your love,-- and yet a place of high respect with me,-- than to be used as you use your dog?" She would never say that out loud of course, as she ran to catch up with her unrequited love.

Demetrius frowned over his shoulder. "If you don't stop following me soon, I'm going to leave you here for the wild beasts to eat!"

Helena stammered in fear, but kept following him. "T-the wildest beast is not so wild as you!" Demetrius looked disgusted and stalked out of the clearing, Helena close on his heels.

Oberon watched the pair go, bemused. He felt sorry for the girl; she was pretty enough, in a delicate sort of way, but the man was a big brute, the kind who was neither observant nor, it appeared, kind when crossed in love. He sighed, the smiled as he spotted a familiar face. "Welcome wanderer!" he welcomed Puck as the mischevious faerie returned. "Hast thou the flower there?"

"Aye," Puck said, producing it with a flourish. "And I went through a great amount of trouble to get it, let me tell you – "

"Sure Puck, whatever." Puck pouted as Oberon smiled over the flower. "Alright, Titania is sleeping so I will go and spread some of this on her eyes, so that when she awakes she will fall in love with the first creature she sees. Oh! And Puck – "

"Yes my Lord?"

"Take some of this juice as well, and seek through this grove: a sweet Athenian lady is in love with a disdainful youth. Anoint his eyes; but do it when the next this he sees will be the lady – thou shalt know the man by the Athenian garments he hath on. But be careful! Got that?"

"Of course, my Lord," Puck said with an elaborate, mocking bow. "Fear not, your servant shall do so."

"Most excellent," Oberon said to himself, watching Puck dash off, smiling smugly to himself.

* * *

well, yay for extremely shortened scenes! 

Anyway, this is my frist real update in ages, I hope you liked it! I realize it's not really that funny, but I'm trying to get back into the groove. I hope it's not too bad. And please tell me which pairing(s) you prefer.

Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 5: Midsummer Nightmare

Sooooo, no one really commented on my last chapter. That makes me sad. So, no one really told me if they prefer Hector x Lyn or Hector x Florina. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter. Wheeee!

* * *

The gym had finally become quiet. 

Outside the rain still poured down, but it was no longer flashing lightning and thunder. The girls had finally gone quiet, and all major problems – aka Sain – had been removed from the room, and was currently locked in the bathroom, which was being guarded by Raven. Legault and Isadora were somewhere up on the stage, out of sight and out of mind. For the most part, the girls were sleeping on the right side of the room, huddled around each other, sharing coats as blankets and pillows; while the boys on the other side of the room were spread out, occupying multiple chairs as beds. The only sounds were the distant drumming of the rain and the breathing/snoring of the tired and frustrated actors.

Hector lay awake, staring at the ceiling he couldn't see in the darkened room. He couldn't sleep, and he couldn't get comfortable. Finally he got up and tried to make his way out of the gym, hitting several things along the way, including six chairs and accidentally kicking Eliwood. He winced as the gym doors squealed open and slammed shut behind him, although it didn't sound like anyone woke up. With a sigh, Hector went to the front doors of the school and mournfully looked out the windows. The rain had eased up, but the road was still washed out. Hector banged his head softly against the metal door frame – he felt more like he was in a prison than a school.

Depressed, he turned away from the front doors and decided to wander the school and see if he could find a better place to sleep than the too-dark gym. His footsteps seemed too loud in the empty and desolate halls, making him feel worse than ever. Looking for a place to sleep would be a lot easier to do if he could see where he was going, Hector decided as he walked into the water fountain and then tripped into the wall. Lying on the floor he fought the urge to yell. He really just wanted to go home, sleep in his own bed, get this damn play over with. Why had he signed up for this again?

XXXXXXX

Lyn also lay awake, listening to Hector swear his way out of the gym. Quietly she also rose and, much more gracefully, followed him out, although she accidentally stepped on Ninian, who was lying with Eliwood, on the way out. Whispering an apology, she winced at the amount of noise the door made. In the hall, she was surprised to realize she couldn't find the giant. Wandering the halls, she listened for footsteps. Hearing none, she worked her way up to the second floor, walking in the dim morning light. A commotion at the other end of the hall caught her attention and she made her way towards it. It didn't take long for her to find Hector .

And she did it by tripping over him.

"OOF!"

"Ow! Hector?"

"Lyn?"

"What are you doing in the middle of the floor?"

"I was admiring the how great black tiles look in the middle of a power black-out, okay?"

"Don't get testy with me!"

"Then get off! I'm not a bed!"

"Oh, I dunno – you're a lot more comfortable than those cha-AAAAH!" Lyn screeched as Hector rolled over, throwing her off and onto the floor, where she quickly scrambled up. "Damn, those floors are cold!"

"Eh, I don't think they're so bad," Hector said, sitting up. At least it's even, unlike the chairs."

"Amen."

Hector yawned. "What time is it?"

Lyn checked her watch, the indigo light the first sign of light Hector had seen since yesterday. "It's… about 3 in the morning." Hector groaned and _thunked_ his head back against the wall.

"Well… at least we don't have school tomorrow…"

"Thanks Lyn, that was really helpful."

They sat – well, he sat, she stood – in silence for a while, listening to the rain. It was a lot louder here than it was in the gym. Neither really knew what to say, and Lyn felt really awkward. She heard a sudden rumble and jerked her head up – she hadn't seen any lightning. She was about to ask Hector if he'd heard the thunder when it came again – and she realized Hector was asleep, sitting up against the wall. She threw her hands up in disgust. This boy was unbelievable! Still… he _was_ more comfortable than the seats downstairs… with a sigh she sat down beside him, looking at his big shadow. She poked him gently and when he didn't wake up, she leaned against him and fell asleep herself, hoping that his snoring wouldn't make her deaf in her sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn the next morning dawned only slightly less gloomy than the day before, but at least it wasn't raining any more. Florina was one of the first people awake the next morning, and had to dig herself out of the pile of bodies that had developed. Tiptoeing out of the gym, she also managed to walk into the pile of bodies that was Eliwood and Ninian, who had, at some point, fallen into the middle of the aisle.

Outside the gym, Florina made her way to the front doors, only to see the tall figure of Limstella standing in front of them. Rather than go too close, Florina beat a hasty retreat to the back doors, which also held windows. From there, the carnage of last night looked worse – the basketball court was still flooded, the soccer field was a soggy mess, and there were no lights outside. Which meant the power was still off. Florina felt like she might cry. She didn't want to be stuck in the school with nothing to do, and no food to eat. She just wanted to go home!

Looking at the ground, Florina wandered around, up the stairs and onto second floor, right into the water fountain and onto Hector's lap/Lyn's head. Hector grunted away and Lyn let out a muffled oath. Florina scrambled off of them as fast as she could and ducked into the first dark place she found – the bathroom. Running in, she managed to knock Raven cold with the door. That was when she realized she was in the boy's bathroom, and her choice was go back out and be confronted by Lyn and Hector, or hide in here until Raven regain consciousness. Neither was a very tempting choice. She had her mind made up for her, however.

Xxxxxxx

Still in the hallway waiting for Lyn, who had a bloody nose from whoever ran into/onto her and was now in the girls bathroom making friends with some toilet paper, Hector was startled by the high-pitched scream from the boys bathroom two feet away. It was followed by what sounded like a brutal fight and more screaming from a terrified Florina. Leaving his station he charged into the bathroom – flattening Raven behind the bathroom door once again – just as the lights came back on and he was confronted with one of the funniest things he'd ever seen.

Sain was on the floor, tied up in chains, and had apparently been locked in one of the stalls last night. Hector vaguely recalled that Raven was supposed to be on guard duty, but the thought was pushed from his mind by the sight of Florina, still screaming, using the trash can lid to beat the living snot from the semi-conscious Sain, who kept making the mistake of reaching out to Florina, which caused her to panic and beat him some more.

"Florina!" Hector bellowed, then wished he hadn't when the spooked girl overreacted and threw the lid at his head. "&)!!!!"

Florina gasped, her hands over her mouth as Lyn came running in to see what all the screaming was. She was astounded to see her boyfriend on the floor with a cut on his forehead, Sain on the floor in a bloody mess, and Florina in the middle of it all looking terrified. Lyn looked from Hector, to Sain, to Florina, still holding paper towel to her nose. Then she started to snicker. By the time Florina had regained some of her composure Lyn had lost all of hers and was leaning against the wall with tears coming from her eyes at the thought of Florina single-handedly taking out of the toughest boys at school. With a trash can lid.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Matthew said, poking his head around the doorframe. His eyes went wide as he took in the carnage, then, like Lyn, tried not to laugh, although with much better luck than the hopelessly sobbing woman. Keeping a straight face, he bowed to Florina. "Well done my lady," he said gravely, "I think you might have done all the women of the world the greatest of services by killing this here scoundrel."

"_Killed?_" Florina squeaked. "I didn't kill him! Did I? Oh Elimine, oh Elimine, oh Elimine…"

Hector shoved Matthew over as he stumbled to his feet. "Oh, knock it off Matt, don't freak her out any more than you have to, huh?"

"Whatever you say, Boss," Matthew said, raising his hands and backing away as Hector gave him a glare.

Having regained much of her composure, but still fit to bursts of laughter, Lyn helped Hector clean off the cut on his forehead before turning to Florina. "How in the world did you manage all this Florina?"

"Um, um, um, um, um…"

"Aw, Elimine, she's gone all quiet again," Hector groaned.

"Hec-tor! Be nice, please?"

"Fine…"

"So this is where everyone's keeping themselves today, is it? The bathroom?" An amused voice asked. Legault stood in the doorway, next to a snickering Matthew and an astounded – looking Isadora.

"Hi Legault," Hector said without much energy or enthusiasm. When Legault didn't say anything for a few minutes, Hector got edgy. "Well? You got something to say, or are you just going to stand there?"

"Standing here, while so nice of you to offer, doesn't really appeal to me that much," Legault said with a teasing grin. "I really just came to find the missing members and tell you the road has dried off enough for you to fishtail your way home."

"Oh Thank Elimine."

"About bloody time!"

"Watch your language!"

"Oh for the love of Elimine, give it a rest!"

"Well, have fun playing children," Legault said with a jaunty wave. "We're going home." Hector swore under his breath as Legualt, Isadora and Matthew disappeared down the hall. With a sigh, he looked down at the motionless Sain, then up at Florina and Lyn.

"Do you girls need a ride?" He asked. Florina seemed frozen in place, but Lyn nodded.

"Yes, please. I don't think I can walk home, even if it has dried out."

Hector nodded, still looking down at Sain. Finally, he looked at Lyn, face pained. "Should we bring him with us?"

Lyn also looked down. "…Nah."

"Lovely. Let's go, shall we. Florina? You coming?"

Florina squeaked a little and ran out after them, leaving Sain behind. Just as quickly, the rest of the actors from the gym departed the school, hopping their way around – or through – gigantic puddles on the way to the cars. By 9:08 in the morning the school grounds were once again quiet. At least until Sain came hopping out the doors, still bound in chains, frantically trying to get someone to help him. Luck was with him when two female police officers spotted him and stopped to help. Luck was against him when he hit on them, and they arrested him for sexual harassment. After the police left, silence once again descended on the soggy morning.

No one ever noticed Raven, still squashed behind the bathroom door.


End file.
